Lotto
by Bebek goyeng
Summary: Sakura tidak mengerti kenapa hidupnya akhir-akhir ini bisa terhubung dgn Uchiha Sasuke. Si pangeran kampus yang bahkan tidak terfikirkan akan mengenalnya. Tapi malam-malam yang mereka habiskan bersama, pembahasan pelik rumus matematika hingga perbincangan tentang eksistensi Tuhan, kemana lagi Sakura akan berlari? Bahkan meski ia menolak, pelan-pelan ia mulai merasakannya.
1. Chapter 1

All cast milik Masashi, saya cuma numpang beken.

Peringatan: Ketidakjelasan ada dimana-mana dan ending mungkin tidak sesuai harapan. silakan klik tombol back kalau merasa tidak puas. flame are welcomed. don't worry.

Happy reading. ^^

.

.

.

"Sasuke?"

Sakura menautkan alisnya melihat makhluk tampan bersandar angkuh di samping pintu apartemennya.

"Kau Uchiha Sasuke kan?"

Sasuke membuka mata saat yakin Sakura berjarak tak lebih satu meter darinya.

"Hn." gumamnya sambil mengubah posisinya agak menyamping agar bisa berhadapan dengan Sakura.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Sakura dengan sedikit was-was. Ia sempat memperhatikan sekeliling apartemen yang sialnya begitu sepi malam ini.

"Kau terlambat pulang."

"Ada ujian praktikum," jawab Sakura sambil berjalan menuju pintunya. Ia diam sejenak di sana, menunggu reaksi Sasuke yang masih mematung tanpa bergeser sedikitpun. "Sampai kapan kau mau di situ?"

"Buka pintunya."

"Ini sudah terlalu malam untuk bertamu Sasuke, maaf."

"Aku tidak bilang mau bertamu."

Sial. Sakura mengumpat dalam hati menyadari kekonyolannya. Tentu saja Sasuke tidak mungkin bertamu di apartemen kumuhnya. Tengah malam buta pula. Mereka bahkan tidak bisa di sebut berteman. Sakura mengenal Sasuke karena hanya orang buta dan tuli saja yang mungkin tak mengenalnya. Dia kelewat populer di kampus. Hampir semua orang berebut mencuri perhatiannya, sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah Sakura lakukan karena dia tahu hasilnya seperti apa. Itulah kenapa Sakura jadi tidak mengerti bagaimana laki-laki itu bisa terdampar di depan apartemennya. Yang lebih membuatnya tidak mengerti, kenapa Sasuke bersikap seolah mereka sudah akrab.

"Ck, lama sekali." Sasuke mendengus kesal sambil mendorong Sakura menjauhi gagang pintu. Memencet beberapa angka lalu membuka pintu dengan santai.

Sakura mendelik melihat itu, "Bagaimana bisa?" ucapnya tak percaya, ia yakin tak memberitahukan kode kunci apartemennya pada siapapun, cepat Sakura mengekori Sasuke yang lebih dulu melenggang masuk, "Darimana kau mendapatkan kodenya?"

"Aku menyadap semua saluran telfonmu, rekening bankmu, juga semua akun yang terkait denganmu."

"A-apa?"

"Bercanda."

Sakura kembali mengumpat mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Bungsu Uchiha itu kini sudah tidur selonjoran di sofa beludru milik Sakura. Seolah kedatangannya bukan yang pertama kali.

"Sasuke, tunggu dulu. Kau tidak boleh tidur di sini?"

"Apa harus di kamarmu?"

"Berhenti bercanda. Kau tidak cocok dengan itu."

"Aku tidak bercanda."

Sakura menghela nafas panjang. Ia duduk di single sofa dengan wajah di tekuk. Seharian ini waktunya tersita dengan banyak ujian, ia butuh istirahat tenang untuk melanjutkan perjuangannya besok. Dan keberadaan laki-laki, terlebih itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke, sama sekali tidak membantu untuk mewujudkan itu.

"Berhenti memandangiku seperti itu, atau kuperkosa kau."

Sakura tersentak kaget. Jijik dengan ucapan Sasuke. "Dasar mesum."

Sasuke hanya diam, tak menanggapi ucapa Sakura. Sakura sendiri jadi bingung harus bagaimana. Ia tidak pernah menerima tamu laki-laki di apartemennya, itu membuatnya sedikit canggung.

"Sa..."

"Ganti pakaianmu, kau pasti gerah memakai itu sejak pagi." potong Sasuke tanpa membuka mata. Niat tulus yang justru dicurigai oleh Sakura. Bagaimana tidak curiga kalau yang mengucapkannya seorang cassanova kasta atas macam Sasuke.

Tapi Sasuke ada benarnya, tubuh Sakura seperti pegal-pegal begitu diberi kesempatan protes. sejak tadi ia kelewat tegang hingga melupakan kenyataan kalau ia tak pernah beristirahat seharian ini. Tapi bagaimana kalau...

"Aku tidak akan mengintipmu," gumam Sasuke yang di sambut delikan tak percaya Sakura. "Aku bahkan tidak yakin ada yang bisa kulihat di situ."

Sakura bangkit dengan kesal mendengar cibiran Sasuke. Oh baiklah, tubuhnya memang tak seindah Ino, tapi mengatakannya dengan terang-terangan seperti itu? sungguh tak berperasaan.

"Dasar brengsek." makinya sambil membanting tumpukan diktat yang tadi di bawanya ke perut Sasuke.

"Argh..."

Sakura berlari dan menutup pintu kamarnya sebelum Sasuke sempat mengeluarkan sumpah serapah. Meninggalkan Sasuke dengan wajah masamnya.

* * *

Sakura keluar kamar dua jam kemudian. Ia terus mondar mandir gelisah sepanjang menit menegangkan yang terlewati. Berharap saat ia melintasi ruang tamu, Sasuke sudah menghilang seperti tak pernah ada. Meski harusnya ia tahu, harapannya sudah pasti sia-sia.

Ia berjalan pelan mendekati Sasuke, laki-laki itu sudah tidur. Meringkuk membelakangi sandaran sofa. Kakinya di tekuk dan kedua tangannya terjepit di antara dua lututnya. Postur tinggi Sasuke membuat laki-laki itu harus rela tubuhnya nyaris terlipat tiga. Sungguh posisi yang sangat tak nyaman. Sakura meringis melihat itu.

Sepelan mungkin ia berjalan kembali ke kamar, mengambil selimut cadangan lalu kembali keluar untuk diberikannya pada Sasuke.

"Ingin membuatku terkesan?"

"Hah?" Jantung Sakura rasanya mau lepas melihat Sasuke tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di samping pintu kamarnya, wajahnya tetap tampan seolah ia tidak pernah tidur sebelumnya. _Atau memang sebenarnya dia tidak tidur?_ "Kau mau membunuhku?"

Sasuke hanya mengedikkan bahu tak acuh.

"Aku lapar."

"Tidak ada yang bisa di makan di sini." Ucap Sakura lalu berjalan melewati Sasuke, berharap bisa lepas dari tatapan mengerikan yang selalu membuatnya gemetar. Belum tiga langkah, Sasuke menarik Sakura cepat lalu mendorongnya hingga membentur dinding, membuat selimut yang Sakura pegang terpental jatuh ke lantai.

"Bagaimana dengan makanan yang lain."

Sakura mendelik menyadari maksud Sasuke, "Jangan bercanda."

Sasuke hanya memamerkan smirknya dan mulai memiringkan kepala, bersiap mencium Sakura yang bergetar karena terpojok.

"Tu-tunggu lima menit," ucap Sakura gagap, "O-omurice?"

Sasuke melepaskan cengkramannya, "Hn."

* * *

"Kenapa tidak Naruto?" tanya Sakura di sela inspeksinya pada Sasuke yang tengah asyik menyantap Omurice buatannya.

"Dia cerewet, aku tidak suka."

"Ino?"

"Inoichi sedang di rumah, kalau aku ke sana lima menit kemudian sekompi utusan Itachi akan mencidukku."

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia tahu ayah Ino sedang pulang ke rumahnya. Minggu lalu Ino mengajaknya berbelanja banyak bunga untuk melakukan penyambutan. Sedangkan Itachi, Sakura tidak terlalu yakin siapa. tapi ia yakin Ino pernah menyebut namanya.

"Apa lagi?"

Sakura tersentak dari lamunan mendengar suara Sasuke.

"Me-i? kenapa tidak bersama Mei? Kudengar kalian dekat."

Sasuke tampak berfikir sejenak, "Dia selalu ingin bercinta saat melihatku, aku sedang malas melakukannya."

Sakura mencibir jijik mendengar kalimat narsis Sasuke. Meski ia merasa itu adalah hal yang wajar. Sakura kini bahkan baru merasa yakin, Sasuke memang sungguh sangat mempesona. Selama ini ia tidak pernah mencoba memperhatikannya. Ia di kirim ke Konoha untuk bersekolah, bukan mencari kekasih apalagi teman tidur.

"Jadi? apa sekarang kau juga ingin meniduriku? Matamu mengatakannya sejak tadi."

Suara Sasuke membuatnya nyaris tersedak liurnya sendiri. Diberinya Sasuke deathglare disertai gerutuan tak jelas.

"Darimana kau tahu kode apartemenku?"

"Rahasia."

"Kau mengetahuinya, tapi memilih menungguku?"

"Aku bukan pencuri," ucap Sasuke santai, "Setidaknya, aku tidak akan mencuri apapun darimu."

"Kau kabur dari rumah?"

Sakura mengangsurkan coklat hangat yang langsung diterima oleh Sasuke. Tapi laki-laki itu tidak meminumnya, ia memilih meneguk habis sisa air putih di gelas makannya.

"Aku menjual tiga puluh persen saham perusahaan dan menghabiskannya di meja judi."

Brooffff...

Sakura menyemburkan cokat hangatnya tepat di wajah Sasuke. Membuat laki-laki itu refleks menutup mata. Sakura membekap mulutnya selagi Sasuke mengusap wajahnya pelan.

"Kau meludahiku."

Sakura berlari menuju nakas di samping sofa, ia yakin meletakkan sekotak tissue di sana.

"Maafkan aku," ucap Sakura sambil mengelap wajah Sasuke cepat, "Oh Tuhan apa yang ku lakukan, maafkan aku." cerocosnya masih dengan gerakan tergesa membersihkan wajah hingga baju Sasuke, "Aa-aku tidak sengaja."

Sasuke menangkap kedua lengan Sakura saat dirasanya perempuan itu tak berhenti membobardir wajahnya, "Aku butuh baju." Ucap Sasuke pelan dengan tatapan mengunci, membuat Sakura terbengong sejenak.

"Ti-tiga puluh persen? Bukankah itu banyak?"

"Hn." Balas Sasuke sembari bangkit dari duduknya, menubruk Sakura pelan saat melewati gadis yang wajahnya sudah semerah muda rambutnya itu.

"Memalukan sekali." Gumam Sakura sambil memukul kepalanya pelan. Menyadari betapa konyolnya sikap dan ucapannya. Ia berdiri dari tempatnya dan berlari menuju kamar selagi westafel berbunyi nyaring. Berharap setelah ini Sasuke melupakan apa yang terjadi.

* * *

"Sakura,"

sayup-sayup selenting suara masuk ke pendengarannya.

"Yuhuuu... Sakura, kau dengar aku?"

Susah payah Sakura membuka mata.

"Ino kepada Sakura, tes tes, hallo forehead. Ino kepada Sakura Roger."

siluet Ino yang membungkuk sambil mengibaskan tangan di depan wajahnya menyergap penglihatan.

"I-ino?"

"Kau tidur sepanjang kelas berlangsung, dasar. Aku pikir tadi kau pingsan."

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya lalu memperhatikan sekeliling. "Kenapa sepi?"

Ino mencibir mendengar ucapan Sakura, "Kelas sudah berakhir lima belas menit lalu, Nona."

"Hah?"

"Ada apa? tidak biasanya kau seperti ini?" Tanya Ino sambil duduk di samping Sakura, matanya awas memperhatikan sang sahabat, "Menyedihkan sekali."

Sakura menjatuhkan kepalanya di meja sambil bernafas kasar, "Oh, aku pasti sudah gila."

"Ya kau memang gila" Ino mencibir, "Dan dunia tidak akan hancur saat kau gila."

"Bukan begitu Pig." ucap Sakura sambil menjulurkan tangannya mendorong wajah Ino.

Ino menyingkirkan tangan Sakura lalu memperbaiki poninya cepat. decakan kecil sempat ia lontarkan saat ia tak berhasil membuat rambutnya serapi sebelumnya.

"Kalau kau gila, akan ada alasan untuk orang-orang malas berhenti belajar Sakura. Kau harus kuat."

"Sial. Aku tidak gila."

"Lalu?"

"Apa kau melihat Uchiha Sasuke?" tanyanya setengah berbisik. Kepalanya masih tertumpu pada meja dengan wajah menghadap Ino.

Ino berjengit heran, "Sasuke? Tidak, aku tidak melihatnya seharian ini." ucap Ino cepat, "Kenapa tiba-tiba kau tertarik dengannya?"

Sakura mengubah posisinya hingga berhadapan dengan Ino, wajahnya terlihat serius.

"Kurasa aku bermimpi tentangnya semalam."

"Benarkah? Apa kalian mencoba berbagai macam gaya? Seperti apa?"

Sakura memutar matanya melihat betapa berlebihannya reaksi Ino. "Ini bukan tentang seks bodoh."

"Oh, maaf, maaf," Ino tersenyum garing sambil kembali menata poni sampingnya. "Selama ini yang kutahu tentang dia hanya itu. hehehe."

"Ish."

"Bercanda dear, jangan cemberut begitu," ucap Ino sambil menyentil dahi lebar Sakura. "Jadi, seperti apa?"

"Aku melihatnya tidur di sofa depan."

"Benarkah?"

Sakura mengangguk yakin, ingatannya kembali ke pertemuan semalam dengan laki-laki terpopuler seantero kampus.

"Dia terlihat seperti buronan,"

Ino menautkan alisnya mendengar ucapan Sakura. Ia tidak pernah mendengar konotasi itu menempel pada Sasuke. Sasuke adalah seorang pewaris, bagaimana bisa ia jadi buronan?

"Tampangnya lusuh dan menyedihkan," lanjut Sakura masih sambil kembali mengingat-ingat apa yang ia lihat semalam, "Dia bahkan meminjam kaos yang kita gunakan saat penerimaan Mahasiswa dan tidak mengembalikannya."

"Tsk, tsk. Kurasa kau memang benar-benar gila." ucap Ino dengan kepala menggeleng prihatin, tapi setelahnya ia tertawa keras, " tapi itu pasti akan jadi lelucon menyenangkan untuknya."

"Tapi itu tidak terlihat seperti mimpi, kurasa."

Ino menghentikan tawanya mendengar gumaman Sakura. Sebelah alisnya menukik tajam.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Itu terasa sangat nyata."

* * *

Brakk!

Ino mendobrak kasar pintu coklat di depannya. Mengabaikan tatapan takut dari para penjaga yang berdiri di sisi-sisinya. Matanya menyala penuh kemarahan, siapapun yang melihatnya akan tahu apa yang akan mereka hadapi jika sudah bertemu Ino dalam mode marahnya.

"O, Ino-chaaannn..."

"Mana Sasuke?"

"Sasuke? aku tidak melihatnya."

"Jadi apa kau bermain bersama setan, Naruto?"

Naruto mundur tiga langkah mendapat tatapan tajam Ino, "A-aku tidak tahu apa-apa, sumpah." ucap Naruto sambil mengacungkan dua jarinya membentuk simbol peace.

"Naruto," Ino mengambil stik bilyar yang tadi digunakan entah oleh siapa, "Kau tahu kan aku sangat suka kekerasan." berjalan mendekati Naruto sembari menyeret stick yang ia pegang, "Cepat beritahu aku dimana Sasuke!" teriaknya tepat di depan wajah Naruto. Membuat laki-laki pirang itu berubah pias seketika.

"A-aku, ti-tidak tahu Ino. Sumpah. Dia sudah pergi satu jam yang lalu."

"Jangan coba-coba melindunginya Naruto."

"Ti-tidak akan."

"Kau tahu apa yang kau hadapi jika melakukannya."

Ino masih meneruskan introgasinya pada Naruto. Ia bisa mendengarnya. Sasuke yang tengah berdiri di jendela besar dekat balkon mulai merayap meninggalkan ruang bilyar. Untung saja Pakura sempat menelfonnya saat Ino memasuki gerbang dengan kesetanan. Jadi ia tidak perlu berhadapan dengan perempuan itu.

"Hupp." Sekali lompatan akurat, is sudah menempel di pohon rambat yang sering ia alihfungsikan saat berniat kabur.

Ia sempat mendongak ke atas sebelum berjalan pelan melewati kebun belakang. Melihat beberapa apel yang mulai berbuah. Memikirkannya sesaat, sudah lama sekali ia tidak menikmati suasana ini. Kebun belakang memang adalah salah satu rutenya untuk menghilang dari peredaran, tapi selama ini ia hanya selalu numpang lewat. Tak pernah sekalipun tertarik kembali memperhatikannya, satu-satunya tempat yang akan ia jaga jika dunia dibumihanguskan.

Sasuke tersenyum samar saat mengingat bagaimana ia mengatakan itu pada Itachi hampir sepuluh tahun lalu.

"Sasuke!" Teriakan Ino menghancurkan nostalgianya tentang taman belakang, ia berbalik cepat, Ino diikuti Naruto berlari tergesa kearahnya.

"Sial!" makinya lalu menerobos pagar kawat yang sengaja ia beri celah. "Kenapa aku harus berlari hanya karena dia? Tidak bisa dipercaya."

* * *

.

FIN.

Fanfic baru (yang saya tidak tahu akan berakhir seperti apa)

Terkait dengan kontroversi di Breakthrough, tolong segera ingatkan saya jika rating, genre, summary, atau apapun itu tidak sesuai dengan kebijakan fanfiction. Saya adalah seseorang yang baru belajar menulis di sini. Tolong bantu saya dengan menunjukkan dimana letak ketidaksesuaiannya.

Terimakasih, salam sayang - Beb


	2. Chapter 2

"Sakura Haruno,"

Sakura mendongak mendengar namanya disebut. Melihat ke sumber suara sebelum akhirnya mengedarkan pandangan dan menyadari, semua mata tengah tertuju padanya.

"Bisa ikut sebentar?"

Sakura masih diam di tempat, belum sepenuhnya menyadari apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Hm, Sakura, kau boleh meninggalkan kelas bersama Iruka-san."

suara Kakashi-sensei disertai deheman pelan membangunkannya.

"Ba-baik Sensei."

Ia bangkit dari duduknya, lalu berjalan ke arah pintu tempat laki-laki itu menunggunya. Sakura masih bertanya-tanya, kesalahan apa gerangan yang dilakukannya hingga ia harus dijemput pria berseragam hitam sepertinya.

"I-iruka san," ucapnya saat mereka melewati lantai lima, tempat area administrasi kampus berada, "Kalau boleh tahu kita mau kemana."

Iruka tersenyum sekilas sambil menoleh pada Sakura. "Bertemu rektor tentu saja."

"Tapi ruang rektor ada di lantai lima."

"Beliau sedang bersama tuan muda sekarang."

"Tu-tuan muda?"

Iruka hanya mengangguk, langkahnya dibuat sedikit melambat agar tak terlalu jauh berjarak dengan Sakura. "Kau pasti akan terkejut."

Sakura tiba-tiba gugup mendengar ucapan Iruka "Ma-maksudnya?"

"Kita sampai."

Sakura mengedarkan pandangan. Tidak ada satu orangpun terlihat berjalan di lantai itu. Sial. karena sibuk bertanya ia jadi lupa memperhatikan ada di lantai berapa mereka sekarang. Ia kini bahkan menyesal tak memperhatikan Iruka saat memencet tombol pada ruang lift. Atau jangan-jangan, Iruka sengaja memencetnya saat ia lengah?

"Silakan masuk, Nona Haruno."

"Sakura," koreksinya sambil tersenyum, "Terimakasih."

"Sama-sama."

* * *

"Sasuke?"

"Sakura,"

Sakura menoleh ke sumber suara saat keterkejutannya atas Sasuke belum berakhir.

"Tsunade-sama?"

Sakura masih mematung di belakang pintu. Bingung dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Ada apa ini?" tanyanya dengan alis tertaut. Pandangannya bergantian menuju Sasuke dan Tsunade yang duduk di sofa dekat rak buku.

"Masuklah, ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

Tsunade melambaikan tangannya mendapati Sakura tidak juga beranjak dari tempatnya. Pandangannya kembali tertuju pada Sasuke yang masih tenang di kursi kebesarannya. Sesuatu yang membuat Sakura siap meradang. Ruangan ini lebih cocok untuk bos perusahaan real estate daripada markas seorang mahasiswa. Apalagi jika dibandingkan dengan fasilitas yang digunakannya sebagai mahasiswa reguler. Bukan berarti fasilitas yang ia gunakan tidak bagus, hanya saja, kalau dibandingkan ruangan ini, rasanya kalah jauh. Sakura bahkan bisa melihat meja bar dengan koleksi wine di bagian selatan dinding. Benar-benar tidak bisa di percaya.

"Itu Uchiha Sasuke," Tsunade menunjuk Sasuke dengan dagunya, "Kurasa kau sudah mengenalnya," Ucapnya lagi dengan pandangan tak tertebak. "Mulai sekarang kau akan menjadi mentornya. Semester lalu dia mendapatkan banyak nilai error, semester depan, tugasmu membuatnya lebih baik."

"A-apa?"

"Nah, sepertinya tugasku sudah selesai," Tsunade bangkit dari duduk sambil menepuk bahu Sakura pelan, "Berikan yang terbaik ya, Sakura. Kampus ini ada di tanganmu."

"Tu-tunggu," ucap Sakura nyaris berteriak, frustasi dengan situasi yang tidak juga bisa masuk jalur normal dalam kepalanya, "Mata kuliah apa? Aku tidak pernah melihat Sasuke masuk ke kelasku."

"Sasuke?" Tsunade menyebut nama Sasuke pelan, meminta laki-laki itu menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

"Matematika ekonomi."

"Hah?"

"Akuntansi."

"Apa?"

"Perpajakan."

"Tidak termasuk cara menggelapkan pajak Sakura, kau tidak perlu khawatir," ucap Tsunade menanggapi kekagetan Sakura. "Sudah, aku sibuk. Sampai bertemu lagi, kalian."

"Tsunade sama," panggil Sakura mulai cemas. Tsunade yang telah memegang gagang pintu menoleh pelan, "Aku kuliah di kedokteran, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa mengajarinya?"

"Kau tanyakan langsung saja pada Sasuke. Dia yang merekomendasikanmu."

Mereka masih saling diam. Bahkan meski sudah melewati hampir satu jam yang menegangkan. Ini adalah hal yang menyulitkan bagi Sakura. Bukan hanya karena ia tidak suka suasana awkward dan mencekam ala drama penyanderaan, tapi juga karena ia harus terjebak -kembali- bersama Uchiha Sasuke.

Demi Tuhan, ia tidak pernah tahu apa dosanya di masa lalu hingga harus mengalami semua ini.

"Aku keluar saja." gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Ia bangkit lalu bersiap untuk melangkah karena Sasuke tampak tak bergeming dari posisinya.

"Duduk."

Ia menoleh mendengar suara Sasuke. Berat dan dalam. Mimpi, halusinasi atau apapun itu yang ia alami malam lalu terpanggil kembali di ingatannya. Membuatnya bergidik.

Ia duduk dengan wajah ragu.

"Kita bertemu di sini setiap hari jam sepuluh. Aku akan mengirimkan mata kuliah apa saja yang harus kita pelajari."

"Ta-tapi."

"Apapun keluhanmu, aku tidak peduli. Itu bukan urusanku."

"Tidak bisa Sasuke," sentak Sakura kesal. Ia bahkan tidak sadar sudah kembali bangkit dari duduknya. "Aku tidak pernah sekalipun mempelajari apa yang kau sebutkan."

"Kita tidak akan mempelajari itu."

"Ya?"

"Aku hanya butuh kemampuan menghitungmu, Sakura. Jangan berlebihan."

"Menghitung?" Sakura menautkan alisnya bingung, "Menghitung apa?"

"Kau terlalu banyak bertanya," gumam Sasuke sambil menatapnya tajam, "Apa kau menyadarinya."

"Aku perlu tahu apa yang akan kulakukan." bela Sakura menguatkan kekhawatirannya. Tidak mungkin ia mengaku mulai mencurigai gerakan bawah tanah Sasuke. Ia pernah mendengar tentang keluarga Uchiha yang kini merupakan salah satu taipan terkenal di Konoha. Banyak cerita berdarah di balik kesuksesan mereka.

"Hn."

Sasuke tersenyum miring meremehkan. Membuat Sakura semakin merasa kesal dengan posisinya. Bukankah Sasuke membutuhkannya? Seharusnya Sasuke yang merasa tertekan saat ia berniat memberontak.

"Kau tidak punya pilihan lain."

"Kau mengancamku?"

"Hanya memberitahu."

"Kalau kau berniat menakutiku, sayang sekali, kau gagal,"

Sakura berbalik dengan kekuatan penuh. Keberanian yang entah ia dapatkan dari mana. Meski tentu saja, ia merasa gemetaran karena itu.

"Kau perlu tahu bahwa tidak semua hal bisa kau dapatkan, Sasuke." gumamnya sambil melangkah pergi. Berjalan mendekati pintu tempatnya masuk tadi.

"Pintu itu terkunci," gumaman Sasuke menghentikan langkah Sakura. "dan kau semakin membuatku yakin untuk segera memperkosamu."

Sakura refleks berbalik mendengar itu. Wajah jijik dan takut berbaur jadi satu. matanya terus memperhatikan Sasuke.

"Kau harus mulai sadar apa yang kau hadapi Sakura."

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura dengan pandangan nanar, "Kenapa harus aku?"

Matanya mulai berembun penuh emosi, "Kita bahkan tidak saling mengenal. Kenapa kau harus membuat hidupku terasa penuh tekanan." teriaknya kesal.

"Sa..."

Brakkk!

Pintu terbuka sebelum Sasuke sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"I-ino?" Sakura mengusap sudut matanya yang berair melihat kehadiran sahabatnya.

"Sakura, keluarlah." ucap Ino dingin. Pandangannya lurus ke depan, ke arah Sasuke berada.

Sasuke melakukan hal yang sama, memandang Ino tanpa berkedip sekalipun. Sesuatu yang membuat Sakura mau tak mau merasa nyeri. Sesaat yang lalu Sasuke memberikan semua atensi padanya, dan tidak cukup dua detik laki-laki itu melakukan sesuatu yang tak mungkin di dapatkannya. Lebih menyedihkan karena sebelumnya ia benar-benar percaya bahwa pintu yang mungkin saja bisa membebaskannya dari Sasuke terkunci. Harusnya ia membulatkan tekad sejak tadi, agar tak perlu menjadi saksi lovey dovey di depannya. Meski apa yang Sasuke dan Ino lakukan -saling melotot- tidak bisa di sebut bercinta, tentu saja.

"A-aku pergi." ucapnya gugup, sebisa mungkin menguatkan tulang-tulangnya agar bisa berjalan meski harus seperti robot.

"Tetap di tempat, Sakura." suara berat Sasuke membekukan niatnya.

"Keluar," gumaman Ino membuatnya semakin tak bernyali. "Di sini bukan tempatmu."

Ino yang saat ini berdiri di hadapannya, seratus delapan puluh derajat berbeda dari yang selama ini ia kenal. Ia bahkan menyangsikan kesadarannya kalau saja rambut pirang Ino tidak begitu mencolok tertimpa terbosan cahaya matahari.

"Ini ruanganku, aku yang berhak menentukan siapa yang boleh tinggal dan pergi."

Keduanya kembali diam dengan tatapan saling membunuh. Membuat Sakura kembali seperti menjadi benalu di antara mereka. Ia bahkan merasa seolah ia adalah selingkuhan yang tertangkap basah.

"Oh? Sakura-chaaaannnn...," Suara cempreng Naruto terdengar nyaring dari arah pintu, membuatnya refleks menoleh. Sesuatu yang tidak dilakukan oleh Sasuke dan Ino. "Aku mencarimu ttebayo. Hari ini aku ulang tahun, ayo ku traktir ramen."

"Y-ya?"

"Ramen Sakura chan, di simpang depan kampus ada kedai Ichiraku yang lezat," Ucap Naruto penuh semangat, "Ayo, ayo."

Naruto menariknya menuju pintu keluar. Ia sempat kembali menoleh pada Sasuke dan Ino yang belum juga berhenti saling mengintimidasi.

"Bagaimana dengan mereka?" gumam Sakura tak sadar.

"Kau tidak akan mau melihat apa yang akan terjadi," ucap Naruto sambil menariknya sedikit lebih kuat. "Percayalah."

* * *

TBC

Yess! akhirnya chapt. 2 up. mohon maaf chapter kemarin saya salah tulis FIN. hehehe

Bagi kalian yang tidak siap dengan ending atau apapun yang akan saya lakukan terhadap fic ini. Saya memberi kesempatan untuk klik tombol 'back'. Untuk yang bertahan, saya akan melakukan yg terbaik.

Terimakasih dukungannya, salam sayang - Beb


	3. Chapter 3

Ino kembali mengatur nafas selagi bersembunyi di balik sofa. Pandangannya tertumpu pada vas kecil di atas meja baca. Itu adalah satu-satunya benda yang tersisa setelah lima belas menit pertarungan berdarahnya dengan Sasuke. Ruangan yang semula terlihat rapi dan berkelas kini tak lebih baik dari gudang penyimpanan barang bekas.

"Bagaimana?"

Suara Sasuke terdengar dari arah meja bar. Ino mengintip sekilas dari samping sofa untuk memastikan tebakannya.

"Apa kau masih mampu?" suara itu kembali terdengar dengan nada penuh ejekan.

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu, Sasuke!"

Disambarnya vas bunga cepat lalu ia lempar ke arah lukisan Van Goh berlapis kaca di sudut kanan.

"Sial!" maki Sasuke sambil keluar dari pertahanannya dan berlari ke arah lukisannya berada, menginspeksi lukisan kesayangannya. Serpihan kaca bertebaran di mana-mana.

Bukk! Sebuah ensiklopedi menghantam tembok dengan keras. Sepersekian detik, kalau saja Sasuke telat menghindar mungkin ia sudah gegar otak sekarang.

Sasuke berlari cepat ke arah tujuan Ino. Berharap tidak cukup terlambat untuk mengantisipasi. Diraihnya Ino -yang sayang hanya tertangkap lengan kirinya saja- lalu Ia hentak ke seberang tubuhnya hingga terjatuh membentur pilar. Menjauh dari senapan angin miliknya tergantung.

Sasuke mengambil nafas selagi Ino bangkit dari duduknya. Ia mengenal Ino sebaik mengenal dirinya sendiri. Perempuan itu, ia yakin tidak akan segan menembaknya jika memiliki kesempatan. Dia adalah juara bertahan di club menembak mereka. Itu berbahaya.

"Seperti yang diharapkan dari seorang lulusan terbaik," ucap Sasuke dengan sarkas, berharap Ino segera menyudahi duel menyulitkan ini, "Staminamu luar biasa."

Ino berlari menerjang Sasuke. Sangat kuat hingga mampu mendorong Sasuke merapat ke dinding.

"Jauhi Sakura." Desisnya penuh amarah.

"Kau sudah tahu jawabannya."

"Sial."

Bukk!

"Argh," Sasuke meringis saat Ino berhasil mencuri satu tendangan di perutnya. Sasuke menggunakan satu tangan bebasnya untuk mencekal lengan Ino yang menjepit lehernya. Kini kedua tangan Ino sudah berada dalam cengkramannya. "Jangan melakukan sesuatu yang sia-sia Ino."

Mereka saling dorong untuk beberapa saat, hingga Ino memiliki kesempatan untuk menukar posisi mereka. Kini Ino memiliki pijakan dinding untuk mempertahankan posisi, atau kalau tidak, ia akan terhimpit seperti Sasuke tadi.

"Jangan melibatkannya, kau brengsek,"

Sasuke tidak lagi tersenyum meremehkan untuk peringatan Ino. Amarah mulai merasuki kepalanya.

"Kalau kau mencintainya, kau tidak akan membahayakan hidupnya." sentak Ino sambil memijak dinding secara vertikal lalu melakukan roling atas dengan tertumpu tubuh Sasuke yang masih mencekalnya.

Sasuke sedikit tak siap dengan itu. Ino yang sudah kembali memijak lantai di sisi lain tubuh Sasuke langsung melayangkan tendangan keras ke arah tulang keringnya. Membuatnya sedikit terhuyung.

"Aku tahu kemampuannya." desis Sasuke dengan tubuh mulai memanas marah. Ia sudah kembali berdiri tegak sekarang.

"Kau hanya mementingan dirimu sendiri."

"Aku tidak akan membela diri," ucap Sasuke lalu mencekal kaki Ino hingga jatuh ke lantai. Beruntung Sasuke sempat menahannya sehingga ia tidak perlu meringis sakit saat tubuhnya terkapar di lantai. Sasuke duduk di perut Ino agar gadis itu tidak kembali memberontak. Tangan keduanya saling mencengkram erat.

"Aku sudah memikirkan semua kemungkinan," ucap Sasuke di sela adu kekuatan mereka, "Kita membutuhkan Sakura, Ino. Kau tahu itu."

"Kita bisa menanganinya sendiri."

"Kau hanya membohongi dirimu kalau mengatakan hal itu, bodoh!"

"Dia sahabatku Sasuke,"

perlawanan Ino melemah seiring airmatanya yang mulai mengalir.

"Dia tidak seperti kita, hidupnya adalah hidup orang kebanyakan,"

Sasuke mengendurkan cengkramannya lalu berpindah dari tubuh Ino. Ditariknya Ino hingga dalam posisi duduk lalu menggesernya untuk bersandar pada sofa.

"Dia bahkan mungkin tidak tahu kalau nyamukpun bisa membunuhnya. Bagaimana," Ino mengusap airmatanya, "Bagaimana bisa aku tidak khawatir. Aku tahu apa yang akan ia lalui."

Sasuke merangkul Ino lalu menenggelamkan gadis itu di pelukannya, "Maafkan aku," gumamnya dengan pandangan menerawang, "Aku akan menjaganya. Aku janji."

* * *

"Ayo Sakura-chan, kau harus makan yang banyak," ucap Naruto di sela kesibukannya mengunyah ramen. "Ini ulangtahunku ttebayo, kau tidak boleh cemberut."

Sakura tersenyum kecil mendengar gerutuan Naruto. Perlahan sesendok kecil ramen ia suapkan ke mulutnya. Jujur ia sangat tidak berselera sekarang.

"Ummm... Naruto, apa Ino dan Sasuke..."

"Mereka hanya teman, Sakura chan. Kau tidak usah cemburu."

"Aku tidak cemburu," sahut Sakura sedikit kesal, Naruto hanya mengedikan bahu sambil terus menekuni kesibukannya. "Aku hanya merasa aneh, aku tahu kalian saling mengenal, tapi aku tidak tahu kalau sedekat itu."

Sakura mengaduk ramennya bimbang. Ada sesuatu yang mengganggu hatinya. Ia selalu bersama Ino selama ini, tapi tidak sekalipun Ino menceritakan kedekatannya dengan Sasuke. Ino hanya mengatakan kalau ia begitu sial harus terus bertemu Sasuke karena keluarga mereka sangat dekat. Seumur hidupnya, laki-laki yang bisa menginjak pekarangan rumahnya hanya Sasuke dan Naruto. dan itu membuat Ino terus merasa frustasi.

"Sasuke, dia sangat menyayangi Ino," gumaman Naruto membangunkan lamunannya, "Kami lebih tua tiga tahun darinya, suatu hari, saat Ino meminta Sasuke membelikannya permen kapas, Sasuke menolak." Naruto menerawang dengan pandangan kosong. "Kami sedang bermain game saat tiba-tiba utusan Inoichi datang dan mengatakan Ino di culik. Penjahat itu mengirimkan foto Ino dalam penyanderaan. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana Sasuke melakukannya, tapi ia berhasil menemukan tempat persembunyian penculik itu."

"Lalu?"

Sakura bergumam tanpa sadar, berharap firasat buruknya tidak menjadi kenyataan.

"Ia lebih dulu berusaha menyelamatkan Ino. Saat Itachi dan Inoichi datang, Sasuke dan Ino sudah dalam keadaan pingsan. Beruntung mereka belum terlambat. Meski karena itu, Sasuke harus terbaring hampir seminggu."

"Bagaimana dengan Ino?"

Naruto menghela nafas berat, "Ino dikirim ke luar negeri setelah kejadian itu. Ia baru kembali saat berada di tingkat menengah." Naruto menoleh untuk menatap emarald Sakura yang terbuka penuh rasa ingin tahu, "Sesuatu terjadi saat itu, aku tidak bisa mengatakannya. Tapi saat Sasuke terbangun, ia bersumpah akan menjadi lebih kuat untuk melindungi Ino."

Sakura menggigit bibir dalamnya kuat. Kalimat Naruto, entah kenapa membuat hatinya berdesir sakit.

"Jadi seperti itu?"

"Umm... ya begitulah," suara Naruto terdengar kembali ringan, "Mereka sering bertengkar karena Ino benci Sasuke terus membayanginya. Jadi apa yang kau lihat tadi belum seberapa. Saat mereka bertengkar, kami semua akan menyingkir. Hehehe."

Sakura ikut tersenyum meski sedikit terpaksa. Ia mulai bertanya-tanya, mungkinkah, kemarahan Ino tadi karena sahabatnya itu merasa tersaingi karena kehadirannya? Tapi itu sedikit aneh, selama ini Ino tidak begitu antusias dengan keberadaan Sasuke.

"Oi, Sakura chan, kenapa kau melamun?"

Naruto menyenggol bahunya pelan, memuatnya sedikit tersentak. Wajah ceria Naruto menjadi pemandangan yang sedikit menghiburnya.

"Terimakasih ya, Naruto."

Mata cemerlang Naruto berkedip memandangnya, "Terimakasih untuk apa?"

"Karena kau sudah mentraktirku, tentu saja." ucap Sakura sambil menjejalkan sesuap ramen di mulutnya.

"Oh, tentu saja. Setelah ini, aku akan lebih sering mentraktirmu."

Naruto mengangkat sebelah jempolnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

* * *

Teeettt... Teettt...!

Sakura menautkan alisnya mendengar bel kembali berbunyi. Rasanya sudah dari tadi bel itu terus berteriak mengganggunya. Disingkapnya selimut yang menutupi wajah kesalnya.

"Sial," makinya sambil mengulurkan tangan mengambil beker di atas nakas, matanya memicing melihat jarum pendek bahkan belum sampai di angka dua. "Benar-benar cari mati."

Menguap malas, Sakura lebih dulu berjalan menuju dapur sebelum membuka pintu. Ia butuh asupan minum untuk menghilangkan kantuknya.

"Lambat sekali."

"Astaga!" pekik Sakura kaget. Ia hampir saja menjatuhkan gelas yang di pegangnya kalau saja Sasuke tidak menangkapnya dengan cepat. "A-apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Hn."

Sakura menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk meneliti, mungkin saja Sasuke datang bersama Ino atau Naruto, Tapi ruang apartemennya terlihat lenggang.

"Bagaimana kau bisa masuk?" tanyanya curiga. Ia yakin sudah mengganti kode apartemennya setelah penerobosan Sasuke malam lalu.

Sasuke terlihat mengedikkan bahu, meminum sisa air Sakura lalu berjalan menuju sofa di ruang tengah. Ia baru akan berbaring di sana saat Sakura mencekal tangannya.

"Keluar, aku harus istirahat," ucapnya cepat, tangannya masih mencengkram lengan Sasuke.

Sasuke memandang tangan Sakura sesaat sebelum akhirnya beralih ke mata hijau emerald yang bersinar tertimpa cahaya dari luar.

"Ke-kenapa?" Sakura melepaskan cengkramannya mendapat tatapan dari Sasuke, ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri untuk tidak bertindak konsisten atas niatnya menolak entitas Sasuke. Diam-diam dibuatnya catatan mental untuk tidak menatap Sasuke tepat di matanya, mata itu punya magnet yang mengerikan.

"Aku tidak ingat pernah melarangmu beristirahat." gumam Sasuke datar. Tubuhnya kini berbaring di sofa dengan mata tertutup. Mengabaikan Sakura yang semakin menatapnya kesal.

"Aku tidak mau jadi mentormu."

Sasuke membuka mata mendengar ucapan Sakura. Memperbaiki posisinya kembali duduk lalu menarik tangan Sakura agar duduk di single sofa di dekatnya.

"Maaf untuk yang kemarin, itu di luar prediksiku."

Sakura masih diam, cerita Naruto berputar di kepalanya. Membuat jiwanya terbelah dua, antara menolak atau tertarik dengan keberadaan Sasuke.

"Aku bukan orang yang tepat, sebaiknya kau cari orang lain."

"Aku tahu kau adalah jenius matematika sejak di lahirkan," Ucap Sasuke dengan pandangan lurus ke depan. Mengabaikan opini Sakura tentang dirinya sendiri. "Aku tidak akan berbasa-basi, ataupun menjanjikan kepalsuan jenis apapun,"

Kali ini pandangan Sasuke tertuju padanya, "Tapi kalau kau ingin melihat jalan menuju neraka, ikutlah denganku."

"A-apa?"

"Kali ini aku tidak akan memaksa," gumaman Sasuke terdengar sedikit menyakiti hatinya, "Tapi kalau kau bersedia menemaniku, aku bersumpah akan melindungimu sampai kapanpun."

"Ba-bahasamu terdengar mengerikan." ucap Sakura gugup. Diselipkannya helaian merah muda yang sedari tadi terasa mengganggu ke telinga kirinya.

"Hn."

"Kenapa aku harus menyetujuinya?"

"Karena ada aku," jawab Sasuke dengan smirk menggoda. Sakura berdecih jengkel melihat itu. Bola matanya berputar dramatis untuk menyuarakan ' _yang benar saja_ ' dari kepalanya.

"Karena hanya kau, Sakura. Kalau kau menolak, tidak akan ada kandidat lain untuk menggantikan posisimu."

Sakura memperbaiki posisi duduknya mendengar itu. Entah kenapa, ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang mendorongnya untuk tersenyum senang, sesuatu yang ditahannya sepenuh hati.

"Seberapa penting ini untukmu?"

"Menurutmu?"

Sakura mengedikkan bahu, sejujurnya ia tahu jika Sasuke si pewaris sampai mau meminta langsung seperti ini, laki-laki itu pasti sudah berada di ambang keputusasaannya.

"Ceritakan padaku apa yang akan kuhadapi." ucap Sakura tenang. Berkebalikan dengan hatinya yang bersorak jumawa. Entah kenapa ia merasa tengah menjadi agen mata-mata seperti yang selalu di tontonnya di film-film. Ini terasa keren, bahkan meski nyaris tak masuk akal. Imajinasinya benar-benar berlebihan.

"Kita akan menghadapi organisasi berbahaya yang mungkin bisa mengancam dunia."

"Menarik sekali," cibir Sakura santai, "Apa aku akan jadi agen ganda?"

"Lebih dari itu."

"Berhenti bercanda."

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang, tatapannya tak pernah berhenti menatap Sakura.

"Seseorang mencuri sahamku dengan jumlah yang fantastis. Dan aku harus mengambilnya kembali," Sasuke menutup matanya sesaat, menyembunyikan lompatan amarah yang mungkin saja akan muncul. Ia tidak ingin Sakura menjadi takut karena itu, "Aku tidak bisa mengambilnya dengan cara baik, dia punya banyak pendukung yang membuat Uchiha terus kehilangan kekuatan."

"Apa ini hanya tentang nama baik?"

"Kau memberiku kehormatan itu, dan aku akan memberimu hidup yang tidak pernah kau bayangkan sebelumnya."

Sakura menegang di tempat. Tidak hanya oleh kata-kata yang Sasuke ucapkan, tapi juga nada bicara yang membuat seolah ada mantra ajaib mengikatnya.

"Aku ikut."

Pada akhirnya, rasa ingin tahu dan imajinasi 'keren' yang berlompatan mengalahkan akal sehatnya.

Sasuke tersenyum sekilas mendengar itu.

"Kita bertemu jam sepuluh di markas." Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya setelah meninggalkan secarik kertas di meja. "Kau masih bisa berubah pikiran. Sampai besok."

"Sa-suke," Panggilnya saat Sasuke tiga langkah melewatinya, Sasuke hanya menoleh pelan, "Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan penculikan Ino dulu?"

Sasuke terkesiap mendengar pertanyaan Sakura. Penculikan itu adalah kisah rahasia keluarga mereka. Sial, Naruto benar-benar ceroboh dengan menceritakannya pada Sakura.

"Ya." gumam Sasuke dengan tangan terkepal. Ia berjalan cepat setelahnya. Meninggalkan Sakura yang masih mematung di tempat.

* * *

Tbc

Chapt. 3 update kilat. hehehe... maaf ya teman-teman chapter kemarin sy salah post. semoga chapter ini gak salah lagi. :)

ngomong2, mulai chapter depan akan banyak membahas tentang gambling. Karena saya bukan pemain, tolong segera koreksi jika ada kesalahan. sy hanya bermodal google untuk referensi. jadi, harap maklum jika ada kekurangan ya.

terimakasih yg sudah membaca dan meninggalkan jejak, juga yg review dan follows. chapter depan sy update jika fav dan follws tembus di angka 20.

sekali lagi terimakasih yaa...

Salam hangat- Beb


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura tidak tahu kemana perginya kewarasan dan akal sehat yang di junjungnya selama ini. Ia bahkan lupa bagaimana ia keluar dari apartemennya pagi tadi dan terdampar di tempat yang seharusnya tak boleh terlintas menjadi tujuannya. Tapi di sinilah ia berada. Berdiri bimbang di depan pintu besar yang nampak angkuh bahkan meski tak bernyawa.

"Aku pasti sudah gila," gumamnya sambil memukul kepalanya pelan. Menyadari betapa konyolnya apa yang ia lakukan. Dihembuskannya nafas pelan selagi tangannya terangkat ke depan, bersiap mengetuk pintu.

"Kalau aku mati karena memilih jalan ini, setidaknya aku akan menertawakan diriku di neraka."

 _atau aku kabur saja? Setidaknya masih ada kesempatan itu._

Imajinasi aneh berkeliaran di kepalanya, tumpang tindih dengan anggapan betapa kerennya jika ia bisa masuk dalam lingkaran Uchiha Sasuke. Meski Sakura benar-benar yakin, setelah ia masuk, hidupnya sudah berakhir. Sasuke tidak pernah bermain-main dengan ucapannya. Mungkin karena itulah ia jarang berbicara. Lagipula, wajah es laki-laki itu memang sebengis pimpinan Yakuza seperti yang sering ia lihat di film-film.

"Oh? Sakura Chan?" Naruto yang tiba-tiba muncul mengugurkan niat mulianya melarikan diri. "Kau benar-benar datang ttebayo," ucap kepala pirang itu ceria. Seperti biasa senyum tiga jari menghiasi wajah polosnya.

Sakura tersenyum kikkuk mendapat sambutan itu. "H-hai Naruto."

"Ayo masuk Sakura-chan," ucap Naruto sambil mengapitnya dengan sedikit paksa, "Kami sudah menunggumu lho."

"Kami?"

Belum hilang kebingungannya, seorang pemuda dengan wajah malas tiba-tiba muncul di depannya. Sebelah alisnya terangkat sembari kepalanya bergoyang lambat. Seolah meneliti keanehan terlangka sepanjang masa. Membuat Sakura sedikit gugup, mungkinkah jerawat mesntruasinya tempo hari masih duduk manis di pipi kirinya? Itu akan membuatnya terlihat buruk.

Laki-laki itu kembali berdiri tegak setelah menyadari Sakura menahan nafas selama ia menginspeksi wajahnya.

"Jadi kau Sakura ya?"

Laki-laki berambut aneh itu menghela nafas panjang, "Benar-benar di luar harapan."

"A-apa?"

"Shikamaru," suara berat Sasuke mengalihkan atensi keduanya. Untuk pertamakalinya Sakura sangat bersyukur ada Sasuke di muka bumi ini. Ia benar-benar merasa tidak sanggup mendapatkan pandangan meremehkan Shikamaru atau siapapun itu. "Dia bagian dari kita, kau harus mulai menghormatinya."

"Ya baiklah," Shikamaru berlalu dari hadapan Sakura sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya santai, seolah tak ambil pusing dengan apa yang di dengarnya. "Hei, Sakura. Kalau bisa, tidak usah repot-repot mengganti password apartemenmu. Itu percuma, kau tahu."

"Shikamaru,"

Suara berat Sasuke kembali menginterupsi ketegangan keduanya. Membuat Sakura refleks menoleh pada Sasuke yang tengah duduk di belakang meja kebesarannya.

"Jangan membuat keributan."

"Ya, ya, ya," gumam Shikamaru sambil duduk di kursi dekat jendela. Di depannya sebuah tablet keluaran terbaru tampak berkedip-kedip. "Merepotkan."

"Kau benar-benar bernyali ya, Sakura."

selenting suara -yang sangat Sakura kenali- menjadi serangan berikutnya. Terdengar sama meski memiliki aura yang berbeda. Sakura menoleh begitu saja sebagai reaksi atas kalimat itu. Ino, dengan postur supermodel dan wajah dingin nyaris membuatnya menangis.

Perempuan itu, teman yang selalu membelanya saat gerombolan Kiba mengusili, kini tampak seperti mahadewi tak tersentuh. Bahkan dari jarak lima kaki mereka, dinding pembatas yang Ino buat sangatlah terasa.

"I-ino." gumamnya getir. Ia bukannya tak memprediksi ini akan menimpanya. Ia hanya sedikit tak siap, melihat dan menjadi saksi bagaimana orang yang kau kenali bisa berubah dengan sangat drastis bukanlah hal yang mudah.

"Selamat datang, Sakura," suara Sasuke lagi-lagi menyelamatkan ketegangan yang dialaminya. Membuatnya tak perlu lagi terpaku menatap Ino yang tampak sangat mengerikan hari ini. "Selamat bergabung dalam tim."

"Yosshh! Sakura chan mohon kerjasamanya yaa..."

Naruto dan semua kehebohan tak pentingnya menjadi penengah ketegangan mereka. Sakura melihat dua orang lain yang berposisi saling menyeberangi. Shikamaru dengan wajah malas menopang dagu dan Ino bersama pandangan tak terimanya.

"T-tunggu, Sasuke," ucap Sakura gugup, kedua tangannya terasa dingin meski tubuhnya memanas. "A-apa sebenarnya yang akan kita lakukan?"

"Hn. Gambling."

"Hah?!"

* * *

"Bagaimana mungkin?" Sakura kembali berjalan mondar mandir setelah sebelumnya berhenti sejenak di samping mesin pendingin. "Bagaimana mungkin kalian melibatkanku dalam dunia..., apa tadi? Perjudian?" Sakura mengehentakkan sebelah kakinya kesal. "Kenapa tidak ada yang memberitahuku sebelumnya? Sial."

"Berhenti mondar-mandir Sakura, kau membuatku pusing,"

Ino yang tengah menikmati segelas cola memandangnya sinis, suasana diantara mereka sudah kembali normal seperti biasa. Meski tentu saja, tetap ada keangkuhan di wajah Ino. "Saat aku menyuruhmu pergi tempo hari, harusnya kau berhenti menerima Sasuke. dasar bodoh."

"Memangnya aku tahu apa? Ucapan Sasuke terdengar sangat keren di telingaku. Mana mungkin aku tidak tertarik." Bela Sakura kesal. Setelah drama rahang jatuhnya tadi, kini mereka -Ino dan Sakura- berdiskusi di dapur ruangan Sasuke. Dan yah, laki-laki itu memang sungguh sialan amat kaya raya. Bagaimana mungkin dia memiliki dapur sekelas hotel bintang lima di kampusnya? tidak bisa dipercaya.

"Kau terlalu banyak menonton film," Balas Ino asal. Kedua kakinya disilangkan sedang tangannya sibuk mengetuk meja. "Kau tidak bisa lari sekarang, sayang sekali."

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?"

"Itu menyalahi kode etik, aku tidak bisa melakukannya."

"Setidaknya beri aku kisi-kisi," ucapnya kesal, Ia mengacak rambut pelan sebelum akhirnya mengambil duduk tepat di depan Ino, dibatasi meja makan. "Apa ini benar-benar perjudian? atau hanya kiasan. Kau harus jujur Ino."

"Perjudian dalam arti sebenarnya."

Mata Sakura membulat sempurna, "T-tapi bagaimana mungkin? Kalian seperti mahasiswa biasa. Yah, kecuali dalam hal harta sih."

Ino memutar matanya mendengar kekagetan Sakura. "Banyak hal di dunia ini, di luar rumus dan teori yang kau puja itu, yang tidak kau tahu Forehead," ucapnya sedikit kesal. Bagaimana mungkin mahasiswa tercerdas sepanjang masa seperti Sakura bisa begitu naif? "Kau bahkan mungkin tidak pernah tahu kalau aku adalah seorang sniper."

"A-apa? Sniper?" Sakura mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Ino, "Maksudmu penembak jitu."

"Kenapa? Kau tidak percaya?"

"Ah?" Sakura tersentak kecil menengar penekanan dalam kalimat Ino, "K-kurasa aku percaya setelah melihatmu tempo hari," gumamnya, "Dan hari ini."

"Aku sangat berharap kau tidak terlibat, Sakura."

"Jadi karena itu kau marah?"

Ino memandangnya sejurus, mengambil nafas sedalam mungkin lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. "Daripada marah padamu, aku lebih merasa kesal pada Sasuke." Ino memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jendela, "Tapi dia merasa yakin kau mampu," gadis pirang itu menyesap colanya yang berembun, "Maaf tidak bisa menghalanginya, Sakura."

Sakura mengedipkan matanya dua kali, "Kenapa harus minta maaf." Ya, Sakura merasa perlu tahu kenapa Ino harus minta maaf sedangkan gadis itu sama sekali tak berkontribusi atas keputusannya mengikuti 'rayuan' Sasuke.

Sesaat Ino kembali menatap Sakura, melihat betapa kebingungan masih menguasai sahabatnya, "Aku yang membuat Sasuke mengenali potensimu. Kalau saja aku tidak membahasmu."

Sakura menggenggam jemari Ino, sebisa mungkin membuatnya tidak merasa terbebani.

"Itu sama sekali bukan masalah pig, lagipula tidak ada salahnya kan, aku mencoba sesuatu yang baru."

Ino tersenyum pedih mendengar ucapan Sakura.

Itu karena kau belum tahu apa yang akan kau hadapi Sakura - Ino

* * *

" _Fold, Fold, Raise, check_ , tunggu, kenapa Ino melakukan _check_ saat kartunya bagus?" tanya Sakura tak mengerti. Saat ini, ia sedang bersama Sasuke di ruangan penuh monitor. Keduanya tengah mengawasi Ino, Naruto, dan Shikamaru yang terlihat serius memainkan poker di ruang utama. Tiga kamera pengintai sengaja di pasang di belakang mereka duduk agar Sakura bisa belajar menganalisa penggunaan kartu. Ini adalah hari ketiga sejak Sasuke memerintahnya untuk mempelajari dasar-dasar permainan kartu. Ia merasa benar-benar sudah gila karena begitu menikmatinya.

"Perhatikan lagi," gumam Sasuke pelan, "Posisi Ino selama ini hanyalah pemancing, ia tidak pernah benar-benar bermain dalam arena karena kami membutuhkannya untuk memecah perhatian, tapi dia juga seorang kuda hitam."

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Wajar jika Ino berada dalam posisi itu. ia punya wajah cantik dan tubuh bak gadis victoria. Ino juga sangat tenang dan mampu memanipulasi ekspresinya dengan baik, sesuatu yang baru diketahuinya setelah ia memutuskan bergabung dalam tim. Dulu Ino hanyalah gadis periang yang doyan fashion.

" _All in?_ "

Sasuke diam, tak menanggapi komentar Sakura atas keputusan Shikamaru.

Sakura tampak mengerutkan alisnya selagi mereka menunggu keputusan Naruto. Waktu berjalan lambat dalam hitungan detik. Sakura melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya, belum genap semenit.

Naruto tampak mendorong seluruh chipnya ke tengah meja.

" _All in,_ " ucapnya sayup-sayup terdengar dari ruang monitor. Sakura mencondongkan tubuhnya saat Naruto tersenyum lebar sambil membanting kartunya.

"Stright!"

Ino menarik sudut bibirnya santai, "Full House."

"A-apa? bagaimana mungkin?"

Naruto menyambar kartu Ino cepat, tak terima kekalahannya.

Shikamaru membanting kartunya, two pair.

"Merepotkan," gumamnya sambil bangkit dari kursi. "Ah, aku lapar."

"A-apa? hanya two pair?" Naruto berteriak frustasi. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau Shikamaru akan melempar semua chipnya hanya dengan kartu remeh begitu.

"Oh, aku menang Naruto. Kau harus membelikanku tas baru. Aku akan mengirimkan fotonya."

Ino menepuk pundak Naruto yang masih belum percaya apa yang menimpanya. Bersiap meninggalkan sahabat pirangnya.

"B-bagaimana? bagaimana kau...,? Tunggu, jangan-jangan..."

"Daah Naruto."

Ino melambaikan tangannya sambil tertawa santai. Puas dengan apa yang ia rencanakan.

"Kerja bagus Shikamaru," ucapnya saat melewati Shikamaru yang tengah berdiri di samping mesin pendingin, "Lain kali kita pasti bisa jadi tim yang hebat."

Shikamaru melirik Ino sekilas, perlahan mengembalikan botol yang tadi ia gunakan ke dalam kulkas. "Aku tidak tertarik,"

Ino menoleh mendengar gumaman Shikamaru. Laki-laki itu kini memunggunginya, bersiap meninggalkan area dapur.

"Berhati-hatilah, bahkan dengan semua keahlianmu, kau bisa terjatuh kapan saja."

Ino terpaku sejenak, itu adalah nasehat pertama yang didapatnya setelah hampir tujuh tahun kebersamaan mereka. Ia bahkan tidak pernah menyangka seorang Shikamaru yang anti dengan hal-hal merepotkan bisa mengucapkan kalimat seperti itu.

"Aneh sekali." gerutunya lalu mengambil botol yang tadi digunakan Shikamaru dan menghabiskan sisanya.

* * *

"Jadi seperti itu? Shikamaru sengaja memancing Naruto _all in_ agar Ino bisa segera menghabisinya."

"Itu salah satu taktik, Sakura," ucap Sasuke tenang. Kopi hitam yang dipesannya sejam lalu masih belum tersentuh sama sekali, "Saat berada di arena, biasanya kami melakukannya dua orang, bahkan meski itu bukan Blackjack. Aku dan Naruto. Ino adalah mata-mata untuk kartu lawan, dan Shikamaru bertugas menganalisis kemungkinan-kemungkinan terburuk. termasuk jika kami harus kabur karena konspirasi."

"Apa yang seperti itu benar-benar terjadi?" Ucap Sakura sedikit antusias. Imaajinasi sialannya terus berkeliaran mengalahkan peringatan oleh akal sehatnya.

"Kekacauan sering terjadi, karena itulah kami membutuhkanmu."

Sakura merengut mendengar itu. "Aku terlihat tidak cocok untuk profesi itu."

"Justru karena itu."

"Ya?"

Sasuke menegakkan tubuhnya yang semula bersandar di kursi, "Aku memilihmu karena kau punya kharisma itu,"

Sasuke menghentikan kalimatnya, menatap Sakura dengan mata hitamnya yang indah. Membuat gadis musim semi itu harus terus memperingatkan diri sendiri, dengan siapa ia kini berhadapan.

"Gadis polos sebelah rumah,"

Sasuke menarik kedua sudut bibirnya, membentuk senyum misterius yang memabukkan.

"Gadis yang siapa saja takkan tega membiarkannya meneteskan airmata karena kekalahan,"

Sakura menyelipkan helaian merah mudanya pelan. Berharap kegugupan yang dirasakannya tidak begitu kentara.

"Gadis yang akan membuat mereka siap memberikan apa saja secara sukarela."

"I-itu terdengar sedikit berlebihan," Sakura menelan ludahnya yang entah kenapa terasa menguap dari tenggorokan, "Ssasuke."

Sasuke menyeruput kopinya pelan. "Aku tahu kau bisa," gumamnya dengan pandangan fokus pada permukaan kopi yang bergoyang, "Kau punya semua yang dibutuhkan. Kemampuan menganalisis, Hypnotis, hingga pesona polosmu. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup."

"Dari mana kau tahu aku bisa Hipnotis?"

"Aku tahu semua tentang dirimu, Sakura."

Sakura mengangguk mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Ia tidak perlu mempertanyakan atau mengkonfirmasi itu. Apapun yang Sasuke katakan, pastilah bukan sebuah basa-basi. Ia bisa melihatnya.

"Kalau begitu, mohon bantuannya ya, Sasuke."

"Hn. Tentu saja."

* * *

TBC

akhirnya chapt. 4 up

maaf sangat lambat. Saya sedang sangat sibuk di dunia nyata.

ngomong-ngomong, kenapa saya merasa tema Lotto begitu berat ya? Awalnya sy ingin membuat Lotto lebih ringan daripada Breakthrough, tp saat membaca ulang chapter lalu, saya baru menyadari akan banyak energi yg terkuras untuk meneruskan Lotto.

Sebenarnya, bagaimana pendapat kalian? tolong beritahu saya, agar chapter depan sy bisa kembali menimbang akan saya apakan Lotto ini.

Ah iya, untuk istilah dalam permainan kartu, apa saya harus mencantumkan artinya di A.n? saya sedikit ragu tentang itu. lagipula part perjudian akan sebisa mungkin saya kurangi.

Dan yg masih penasaran apa itu Lotto, Lotto adalah Lotre. dan kalau kalian jadi mengingat EXO saat membacanya, saya tidak akan menyalahkan kalian, karena ide fict ini muncul setelah saya melihat MV mereka. :)

terakhir terimakasih krn sudah membaca, jgn lupa tinggalkan pesan.

salam sayang - Beb


	5. Chapter 5

Tettt... tett...

Sakura berguling ke kiri mendengar bel apartemennya kembali berbunyi. Selimut yang ia gunakan melilit seluruh tubuhnya, membuatnya sedikit kesulitan untuk bangun.

Tettt... Tett...

Ia berguling sekali lagi.

"Ough," umpatnya kesal saat bokong dan kepalanya harus ikhlas bersamaan mencium lantai. Diliriknya jam beker di atas nakas, pukul tiga dini hari. "Sial, benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya."

Ia berguling cepat di lantai untuk melepaskan diri dari lilitan selimut. Mengucek mata pelan lalu bangkit untuk melihat siapa tamu tak diundangnya.

"Selamat malam Nona," seseorang dengan setelan hitam terlihat berojigi padanya. Satu orang lainnya berdiri seperti patung tak bernyawa. Sakura sedikit tersentak mendengar sapaan itu, ia bahkan belum mengeluarkan suara apapun saat berdiri dibalik lensa intip pintunya.

 _Darimana dia tau aku ada di sini?_

Dua orang itu kembali berojigi saat Sakura membuka pintu.

"Saya Pakura, Sasuke-sama meminta saya untuk mendampingi perjalanan anda."

Sakura melirik curiga ke arah keduanya. "Ini masih jam tiga." ucapnya sedikit kesal. Ia baru menyelesaikan jurnal virusnya lewat tengah malam tadi, dan sekarang ia harus diciduk oleh orang dengan tampang mafia.

"Tidak masalah, anda akan menggunakan jet pribadi."

"A-aku belum berkemas."

"Tidak perlu berkemas Nona, Tuan muda sudah menyiapkan semuanya."

"A-apa?"

"Semua untuk perjalanan anda."

Entah mantera apa yang digunakan perempuan dengan tampang tegas itu, nyatanya, Sakura hanya bisa mengangguk bodoh tanpa perlawanan sedikitpun. Ia baru akan melangkah keluar saat Pakura berdehem kecil.

"Mungkin anda ingin berganti baju dulu," ucapnya dengan senyum di kulum. Merusak hipnotis yang Sakura rasakan. Sakura segera melihat setelan piyama lusuh yang ia kenakan.

"Juga mengambil ponsel dan barang pribadi lainnya."

Oh, rasanya ia ingin mati saja.

* * *

Pemandangan indah lampu kota menyergap penglihatannya. Ini terlalu ramai, sangat ramai. Jauh dari apa yang diharapkannya. Limusin yang membawanya dari bandara masih belum mau berhenti. Sedang Pakura sudah menghilang sejak mereka mendarat tadi. Membekalinya dengan kata semoga beruntung yang entah kenapa terengar sangat mengerikan di telinganya. Oh, ayolah. Dia tidak sedang dikutuk karena membohongi ayah yang memintanya untuk pulang ke Kumo kan? Karena ia sedang tidak ingin berurusan dengan perjodohan sialan atau apapun yang sejenisnya. Ia adalah generasi masa kini, kenapa harus peduli perjodohan. Hidupnya sudah memprihatinkan tanpa direndahkan dengan pertanyaan pasangan juga hari tua menyenangkan seperti kedua orangtuanya.

"Kita hampir sampai Nona."

Gumaman supir mengalihan pandangannya dari keindahan lampu kota. Ia masih enggan berkata-kata. Ia akan selalu ingat ucapan Ino sehari pasca ia memutuskan bergabung dengan Sasuke. Bahwa kejutan adalah hal yang samasekali tidak boleh membuatnya terkejut. Termasuk saat ia terbangun tadi, ternyata ia sudah berada di Las Vegas. Kota yang bahkan dalam mimpipun, tak pernah terfikirkan akan di kunjunginya.

 _Welcome, cherry._

Sebuah pesan tanpa tuan membuatnya tersenyum. Moodnya dengan tiba-tiba berubah jadi seratus kali lebih baik. Ia harus menikmati ini. Ia bukan lagi Haruno Sakura, mahasiswa kedokteran berotak encer yang tersohor seantero kampus. Ia adalah Cherry, gadis cute dari sebelah rumah, yang akan mematah arogansi para penjudi hanya dengan kedipan mata. Setidaknya itulah yang ia dapatkan dari para mentor yang Sasuke bayar untuknya. Terus terang, selain rasa sungkan terhadap Sasuke selaku donator bagi perkembangan skillsnya, Sakura sedikit tak tertarik dengan hal rumit golongan atas. Meski tentu saja, berada di sekeliling mereka, rasanya member pengaruh besar bagi kepercayaan dirinya.

"Terimakasih." Ucapnya dengan senyum mengembang saat supir membukakan pintu untuknya. Ia baru menapakkan satu kakinya saat kemegahan The Strip membuatnya ternganga sejenak.

"Silakan gunakan ini untuk kondisi darurat."

Supir itu menyerahkan sebuah kartu dan sebuah alat sepanjang genggaman tangan kepadanya. Ia bisa melihat tombol kecil di ujungnya. Jadi mungkin itu sejenis GPS yang akan memungkinkan Sasuke menemukan keberadaannya jika dibutuhkan.

"Apa aku boleh menghabiskan isinya?" tanya Sakura sambil mengangkat kartu kredit langka miliknya.

Supir itu tersenyum lalu berojogi kecil, "Tentu Nona. Itupun kalau anda mampu."

Sakura tersenyum sumringah, "Kedengarannya bagus. Terimakasih." Ucapnya lalu berlari mendekati pelataran The Strip. Jajaran hotel megah yang hanya dilihatnya di film Hollywood kini terlihat begitu menakjubkan. Ia bahkan lupa setelah ini akan ada pekerjaan besar yang harus di selesaikannya.

 _Kau punya waktu sampai besok, bersenang-senanglah._

Pesan Sasuke membuat semangatnya kembali bangkit. Karena Sasuke tidak menginformasikan tentang apapun yang menjadi tempat menginapnya, ia yakin laki-laki itu ingin ia memilihnya sendiri.

Sakura menyempatkan diri berselfi cantik di depan lampu kristal karya Dale Cihuly sebelum memutuskan untuk menonton pertunjukan air menari. Waktu menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Terimakasih perbedaan Zona waktu, karena membuat Sakura yang berangkat di pertiga malam, masih bertemu malam setelah menempuh perjalanan nyaris 12 jam.

Bellagio hotel terlihat menggiurkan, sayangnya ia sudah punya pilihan lain.

* * *

"Sakura-san menginap di Caesar's Palace Tuan."

Sasuke tersenyum segaris mendengar ucapan Iruka. Pilihan Sakura sudah menjadi jawaban seberapa layak gadis itu dimasukkan dalam dunia yang ia inginkan. Sakura adalah pembawa tanda, ia sudah menyadarinya sejak pertemuan pertamanya dengan gadis itu.

"Aku tidak tahu dia bisa memilih sebagus itu."

gumaman Shikamaru dengan wajah malasnya menjadi pengganggu kebanggan Sasuke. Ia melirik laki-laki itu sejenak, berharap persahabatannya dengan penerus Nara yang legendaris kegeniusannya itu segera berakhir. Shikamaru adalah tipe orang yang akan selalu merusak mood baik dengan kemalasannya.

"Tentu saja, Sakura perempuan, bodoh. Sudah pasti dia akan memilih yang termahal."

Ino yang muncul dengan segelas jus menimpali dengan wajah sinis.

"Hei Ino, dia itu sahabatmu kan? Kau seperti memusuhinya."

Naruto yang berjalan di belakang Ino tampak tak rela perempuan yang ditaksirnya harus direndahkan begitu. Oh, ayolah, bahkan hanya dengan sekali lihat, siapapun Tahu Sakura adalah gadis baik.

"Itu pendapat, Naruto. Tidak usah berlebihan." Ucap Ino kesal.

"Jadi, kapan dia akan bergabung?"

Shikamaru, tanpa menanggalkan pandangan pada gemerlap bergumam pelan. Tiga orang lain refleks menatapnya sebelum akhirnya beralih menatap Sasuke.

"Lusa."

* * *

Sakura kembali menaiki westcliff airport express dari bus stop di depan New york New York Hotel. Ini adalah kali kedua ia berputar area The strip hanya untuk menemukan dimana kelompok sirkus cirque de Soleil mengadakan pertunjukan.

"Sial, kalau seperti ini terus aku hanya akan membuang sia-sia tiket dan waktuku." gerutunya sambil membanting tubuhnya di pojok belakang bus. Pagi tadi ia iseng menunjukkan kartu Sasuke pada receptionist hotel dan ia mendapatkan satu tiket nonton sirkus legendaris. Kartu itu benar-benar ajaib. Ia hanya sedikit ragu, mungkinkah kartu itu bisa menyelamatkannya dari kesesatan.

"Boleh duduk?"

Sakura mendongak, merasa kalau orang itu tengah berbicara dengannya.

" _Sure."_ jawabnya sambil tersenyum ramah. Ini adalah kali pertama seseorang menegurnya sebagai 'teman'. Sejak mendarat di Las vegas semalam, percakapan yang ia lakukan hanya seputar pelayanan hotel. Ia tidak punya siapapun yang bisa dihubungi di Las Vegas. Bahkan Ino yang semula ia harapkan untuk menemani tak juga muncul. Semua nomor tim Sasuke yang ia miliki juga tidak aktif. intinya ia sedang _desperate,_ dan laki-laki tampan di sebelahnya datang seperti malaikat yang ia rindukan sejak jutaan tahun.

"Kau terpesona padaku?"

"Y-ya?"

"Kau melihatku dengan mata melotot sejak tadi."

"Eh?"

"Aku Neji," ucap laki-laki itu sambil menoleh ke arah Sakura. Sakura baru menyadarinya, ia seperti pernah melihat seseorang yang mirip dengannya, "Kau?"

"Hah?"

"Namamu."

"Oh," Sakura tersenyum garing menyadari kekonyolannya. Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri untuk sikap noraknya yang sulit sekali diubah. "Aku Sakura, Haruno Sakura."

Neji tersenyum, "Nama yang indah."

"Terimakasih."

* * *

 _MGM grand pukul 21.00 tunjukkan sampai dimana perkembanganmu. Kita bertemu setelah lonceng berbunyi._

Sakura merengut membaca isi pesan yang dikirim oleh Sasuke melalui officeboy hotel. Ia baru saja berbaring setelah seharian mengitari The Strip dan menikmati hidangan lezat di restoran Gordon Ramsey. Meski Sakura tak terlalu yakin siapa laki-laki itu, ia tahu ia telah memilih restoran yang tepat. Lagipula, Neji –teman seperjalanannya menuju Mandalay Bay resort and casino- juga merekomendasikan tempat yang sama. Meski tentu saja, setelah membaca pesan Sasuke ia sedikit menyesal karena Ino pernah bercerita tentang prasmanan kelas atas di hotel MGM yang fenomenal. Sejujurnya, Sakura ingin mencicipi semua hal yang ada di Vegas serata mungkin. Ia tidak tahu kapan lagi memiliki kesempatan emas seperti ini. Bahkan meski ia sudah menjadi seorang dokter ahli sekalipun, menghamburkan uang di meja judi adalah hal terakhir yang akan dilakukannya. Ia masih sangat waras. Tentu saja.

"Oh, sial. Aku tidak punya gaun." Ucapnya sedikit berlebihan. Sakura meraih ponselnya cepat untuk melihat pukul berapa sekarang. Ia mengumpat kecil setelah menyadari, tak ada banyak waktu untuknya bisa hunting gaun malam yang layak.

 _Im so lonely broken angel…_

"Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Syukurlah kau menelfon, aku tidak punya baju untuk…."

"Jadi apa sekarang kau telanjang?"

"Mulutmu kotor sekali," maki Sakura kesal, ia sedang dalam tekanan dan Sasuke melontarkan lelucon yang baginya amat sangat tidak lucu. Yang benar saja. "Aku serius."

"Gunakan saja baju yang kau pakai kemarin."

"A-apa?"

"Kau sudah dengar. Semoga beruntung Cherry."

Tuuuttt..

"A-apa?" ucap Sakura linglung, "Ha-halo, Sasuke? Hallo? Sasukeee! Sial." Sakura membanting ponselnya ke kasur kesal, "Bagaimana mungkin aku memasuki kasino dengan pakaian macam itu? Yang benar saja."

Sakura mondar mandir selagi memikirkan alternative lain yang lebih masuk akal selain memakai pakaian santainya dari Konoha. Itu memang benar-benar stylenya, tapi, oh Tuhan, dia akan berhadapan dengan banyak milyader dan penampilannya secara nyata menunjukkan betapa miskin dan ababilnya dia. Hotpants dan shirt oversize? Yang benar saja.

* * *

"Shikamaru, bagaimana?"

Sasuke yang tengah berjalan di lobi MGM dengan setelan mahalnya tampak menekan earphonenya pelan. Pandangannya menyapu salah satu hotel termegah itu dengan tenang. Hari ini, sebuah kacamata edisi khusus yang dilengkapi GPS dan kamera pengintai ia gunakan. Tak lupa senjata rahasia yang di tanam di kedua gagangnya.

"Clear,"

Jawaban Shikamaru membuatnya mengangguk kecil.

"Sakura sudah masuk setengah jam yang lalu. Dia berada di slot mesin otomatis. Awal yang dramatis."

"bARU pemanasan, jangan terus menganggapnya remeh." Bela Sasuke sambil melangkah memasuki lift. Di dalamnya, seorang gadis dengan rambut merah menyala menatapnya tajam. Sasuke hanya melirik sekilas sebelum akhirnya memencet tombol lift dan membuat pintunya tertutup.

"Uzumaki Karin, 26 tahun. Tangan kanan Orochimaru. Oh, dia sepupu jauh Naruto. Pasti akan menyenangkan jika mereka reunian di meja judi."

Suara Shikamaru kembali terdengar di telinganya. Membuatnya kembali mengaktifkan mode pengawas. Ia pernah sedikit mendengar tentang Karin dari Naruto. Gadis itu punya kemampuan membaca kartu yang tidak bisa dianggap remeh. Tapi kenapa dia ada di sini? Setahunya, setelah kejatuhan Orochimaru, Karin memilih menjadi seorang dukun yang enggan bersentuhan dengan dunia luar. Karin bahkan membuka praktik tarot di pinggiran Konoha.

" _Buena Suerte."_

Bisikan Karin di telinga memaksanya melirik gadis itu sekilas. Pandangan Sasuke masih lurus ke depan hingga pintu lift kembali tertutup. Ia masih bisa melihat Karin berbalik dengan senyum miring dan berbagi pandangan penuh misteri dengannya. Ia tidak mengenal Karin secara personal, tapi melihat bagaimana gadis itu membangun interaksi, ia yakin Karin sudah tahu ia akan datang.

"Shikamaru," gumamnya dalam, "Caritahu siapa dalang dibalik kemunculan Karin."

"Hm."

"Dan pastikan dia tidak bertemu Sakura."

* * *

TBC

Buena suerte : Semoga sukses

Chpt. 5 up!

Uwoohh, bebeb Neji muncul lagi. Hayoo… hatersnya GL sama Breakthrough pasti mulai ketar-ketir. Jangan-jangan, Sasusaku gak bersatu lagi? Hehehe…

Btw, maaf jika masih jauh dari ekspektasi ya, Lotto benar-benar membuat saya kewalahan dengan riset. Rasanya ingin cepat-cepat mengakhirinya. Huu..

Terimaaksih yang sudah membaca, silakan tinggalkan jejak di kotak reviews.

Salam sayAng- Beb


	6. Chapter 6

"Kau mau mencobanya?"

Sakura berbalik saat seseorang terasa begitu dekat membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya.

"A-ap," Sakura membelalakkan maniknya melihat siapa yang ia lihat, "Neji?"

Laki-laki itu tersenyum segaris, memamerkan betapa Tuhan sangat tidak adil dalam memilih ciptaan. Bagaimana ia bisa memiliki rambut lurus dan seindah itu? Sakura bahkan tidak yakin ia terlihat baik saat berhadapan dengan sosok mahal di depannya.

"Kau ada di sini?" tanya Sakura dengan alis tertaut, tidak menyangka pertemuan semacam ini akan menimpanya.

"Bukankah seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu?" Neji balik bertanya, "Martini?"

"Aku tidak minum alkohol." tolak Sakura dengan senyum garing. Neji hanya mengedikkan bahu lalu kembali menaruh gelas pada nampan weiters yang berseliweran.

"Kalau begitu, Strawberry milkshake?" Kali ini Sakura tersenyum melihat betapa gentlenya Neji saat menyerahkan segelas minuman sewarna rambut padanya. "Dengan sedikit kesenangan, dijamin kau takkan mabuk."

"Terimakasih."

"Jadi, kau seorang gambler?"

Neji bertanya di sela kesibukannya menyapu area kasino. Ia yakin, Sakura tidak bermain tunggal. Gesture Sakura mengatakan gadis itu masih amatir dalam dunia hitam. Kalau gadis sepolos dia bisa berada di tempat seperti ini, pastilah ada mentor yang akan mengawasi dari jauh. Ia hanya perlu tahu siapa orang beruntung itu.

"Aku tidak tahu kau seorang penjudi." ucap Sakura sambil meneliti sosok di sampingnya.

"Hanya untuk bersenang-senang," gumam Neji pelan. "Jadi, apa kau mau mencobanya?"

"Hah? Apa?"

"Blackjack. Aku melihatmu memperhatikan meja tadi, matamu terlihat luar biasa."

Sakura tertawa konyol, "Apa kentara sekali?"

Neji kembali mengedikkan bahu.

"Aku hanya penasaran, apa aku bisa mengalahkan Dealer dengan rumus tebak-tebakan?"

"Kau sudah melakukannya di meja Roulette."

"Kau melihatnya?"

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Apa?"

"Kau menghabisi dealer dengan empat kali taruhan. Itu mengesankan untuk pemula."

"Ah," Sakura mengusap tengkuknya yang tak gatal, "Aku hanya beruntung."

"Ayo pertaruhkan keberuntunganmu."

"Eh?"

Neji menunjuk meja blackjack yang berada sedikit di dekat pilar utama dengan dagunya. Meja itu hanya dihuni dua orang pemain dan seorang Dealer.

"A-aku tidak punya..."

"Jangan jadi pengecut Sakura," ucap Neji sambil meletakkan kembali gelas kosongnya di nampan weiters, "Tunjukkan padaku kekuatan keberuntunganmu."

* * *

"Woooo..."

kerumunan orang sontak berteriak riuh saat Sakura kembali melakukan Double down. Neji sempat melirik dealer yang tampak sedikit tertegun dengan yang dilakukan oleh gadis berpenampilan amatir itu. Siapa sangka, kemeja oversize, kets, dan hotpans yang Sakura kenakan mampu menyarukan ketepatannya dalam membaca kartu. Gadis itu benar-benar penuh dengan keberuntungan.

"Insurance?" tanya Dealer berkepala plontos itu dengan suara berat. Mencoba mengintimidasi Sakura.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangan dari kartunya, berkedip dua kali lalu kembali memamerkan senyum cerianya. "No, thanks." ucapnya dengan penuh keyakinan.

Neji tersenyum samar melihat itu. Sakura adalah kombinasi sempurna antara hitungan, keberuntungan dan strategi. Ia tahu, Sakura yang tampil menggemaskan di meja judi bukanlah Sakura yang sebenarnya. Siapapun orang yang memiliki gadis itu, sudah tahu pasti, apa yang dibutuhkan untuk menjadi seorang pemenang.

Sekeliling mereka masih terdengar antusias. Semakin lama, gelombang manusia terus berdatangan. Gosip dari mulut ke mulut bergerak cepat mempengaruhi arah manusia. Bahkan beberapa gambler profesional tampak menunda aksi mereka hanya untuk melihat gadis ajaib yang tiba-tiba muncul.

Sasuke duduk tenang di meja bar, sesekali menyesap minuman di tangannya.

"Sasuke, kau lihat Sakura?"

Suara Shikamaru kembali terdengar di telinga Sasuke. Membuatnya terus menajamkan penglihatan ke arah kerumunan manusia yang terdengar riuh dalam sorakan. Ini di luar prediksinya. Ia sudah meremehkan kemampuan komunikasi Sakura hingga mengabaikan kondisi ini. Tidak, Sasuke yakin ia tidak mengabaikan ini, hanya saja, seseorang telah masuk dalam ketentuan yang ia buat untuk Sakura. Membuatnya sedikit lepas kendali.

"Hn."

"Jadi?"

"Alihkan perhatian mereka, aku akan mengambil Sakura."

"Aku butuh dua menit."

"Hn."

Sasuke beringsut menuju arah kerumunan setelah memperhatikan jam mahal di tangannya beberapa saat. Tatapan dan langkahnya terlihat tenang. Kedua tangannya tersembunyi dibalik Saku, membuat jas yang ia kenakan sedikit tertekuk di pinggirnya.

"Naruto, Ino, kau siap?"

"Yo."

Suara Naruto terdengar entah dari mana.

"Ya."

"Lima, empat, tiga, dua...," Sasuke meneruskan langkah sembari berhitung pelan, berjalan semakin dekat dari Sakura berada "Sekarang!"

BLAMMMM!

* * *

Sakura membuka matanya perlahan. Badannya terasa pegal di seluruh persendian. Ia mengangkat kepalanya pelan selagi mengingat-ingat, apa yang terakhir ia lakukan hingga terdampar di kasur empuk dengan indikasi amnesia.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Sakura berbalik cepat mendengar suara itu. Matanya sedikit melebar melihat Sasuke dengan pakaian santai tengah membaca koran di sofa dekat jendela.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?"

Sakura membuka selimut untuk melihat apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya. Pakaiannya masih lengkap, sama dengan yang semalam ia gunakan memasuki Kasino. Outfit yang nyaris membuatnya ditendang keluar kalau saja ia lambat menunjukkan kartu Sasuke.

Sasuke bangkit dari duduk lalu berjalan pelan ke arah ranjang.

"Kau berharap kuperkosa ya?" tanya Sasuke sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Sakura. Membuat Sakura refleks menarik selimut hingga dada dan mencengkramnya erat.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sakura gugup, tak sadar mengatakan kalimat yang sama.

Sasuke tersenyum miring mendengar itu. Diacaknya rambut Sakura pelan, "Bersiaplah, aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat."

"Ya?"

"Lima belas menit." ucap prodigy itu sambil melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Sakura masih dalam kebingungannya.

"Sa-sasuke?" Sakura mengeratkan selimut di dadanya, "A-aku tidak punya baju."

Sasuke yang nyaris membuka pintu menelengkan kepalanya mendengar itu, wajah tenangnya kelewat datar untuk ukuran manusia.

"Gunakan saja baju yang kemarin."

* * *

"Kau suka?"

Sakura menoleh mendengar suara Sasuke. Tawa sumringah disertai anggukan cepat menjadi jawaban atas pertanyaan itu.

Sasuke tak mengatakan apapun setelahnya. Hanya menatap Sakura sesaat, lalu kembali memandang lurus ke depan. Bersebrangan dengan apa yang dilihat Sakura.

"Indah Sekali," gumam Sakura tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari landskap di depannya. Keagungan Grand canyon semakin terasa dari tempatnya berdiri. "Aku bersyukur sekali tempat ini dibangun," ucap Sakura merujuk pada Skywalk. Jembatan kaca tempat wisatawan menikmati sensasi berjalan di atas awan. "Ini benar-benar luar biasa."

Sasuke menoleh mendengar kalimat Sakura. Menikmati wajah damai gadis itu untuk sesaat. Ia kembali meluruskan pandangan saat Sakura membuka mata dan menoleh padanya.

"Terimakasih ya, Sasuke."

"Hn."

Keduanya kembali terdiam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Merasakan semilir angin yang berhembus rapat dipelataran ciptaan Tuhan.

"Sakura."

"Hm?"

Sakura menoleh mendengar panggilan Sasuke. Sasuke melakukan hal yang sama. Keduanya berpandangan beberapa saat.

"Aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada seseorang."

"Siapa?"

"John Juanda."

"Hah?"

"Dia seorang gambler profesional, aku ingin kau belajar darinya."

"Aa..." Sakura mengangguk, menyadari kemana arah pembicaraan Sasuke. Sepanjang perjalanan dari Vegas tadi, Sasuke membuatnya kembali mengingat insiden semalam. Kekacauan besar yang berasal dari kecerobohannya.

"Dia adalah seseorang yang religius."

"Benarkah?"

"Hm," Sasuke bergumam pelan, membayangkan pertemuan pertamanya dengan John. "Aku tidak percaya seseorang bisa begitu mencintai Tuhan selagi mereka berjudi. Tapi dia melakukannya."

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Dia adalah kakak bagiku."

"Oh," Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Sasuke yang berdiri di sampingnya tiba-tiba terlihat begitu manusiawi di matanya. "Apa dia tahu kalau kau berniat mengenalkanku?"

Sasuke mengangguk, "Sebenarnya, aku memilihmu karena alasan yang sama dengan saat aku bertemu dengannya,"

Sakura menautkan alisnya tak mengerti.

"Gereja," Sasuke menatap Sakura dalam, berusaha mentransfer apa yang ia rasakan kepada gadis di depannya. "Kalian sama-sama sukarelawan abadi untuk gereja. Itu membuatku sedikit penasaran. Apa sebenarnya yang membuatnya juga dirimu melakukan itu."

"Kau memata-mataiku ya?"

"Lebih dari yang kau tahu."

"Kau menakutiku, kau tahu," ucap Sakura dengan nada ringan. Berharap aura berat yang tiba-tiba menyelimuti mereka segera berakhir. "Tapi karena kau sudah mengajakku jalan-jalan. Aku memaafkanmu."

Sasuke hanya diam mendengar itu. Tak berniat mengatakan apapun. Perasaan aneh yang dulu pernah menyiksanya, tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja. Membuatnya sedikit kesulitan untuk menguasai diri.

"Ayo." ucapnya sambil berjalan ke arah darat. Meninggalkan Sakura yang masih asyik merentangkan tangan sembari menghirup udara bebas.

Sakura mendengus kesal melihat Sasuke yang tiba-tiba kembali seperti semula, "Hei Sasuke, tunggu aku."

* * *

 **TBC**

update kilat karena ingin menyampaikan beberapa hal.

tolong berhenti memikirkan tentang pairing di fict ini. Harapan kalian terkait pairing seperti jauhnya panggang dari api. titik.

cast hanya berstatus sebagai cast. sy bukan biro jodoh yang akan mempersatukan mereka dlm mahligai rumah tangga dengan do'a sakinah, mawaddah, warrahmahnya. (terimakasih si pembaca sudah membantu saya terkait ini)

Saya tidak ingin kalian menganggap saya pemberi harapan palsu, jadi kalau tidak suka, silakan tinggalkan segera.

mulai chap depan akan banyak membahas 'agama' dan spiritualitas. Saya tidak bermaksud menyinggung agama manapun. kalian boleh bertanya atau memberi komentar, sy akan sangat senang mendiskusikan tentang itu. Dilarang saling merendahkan, anggapan "agamaku lebih baik dari agamamu" adalah sampah, Mengkafirkan agama tertentu juga sampah, yang melakukannya sudah pasti lebih buruk dari itu.

Terakhir, terimakasih untuk dukungannya. Untuk yang masih bertahan, saya akan melakukan yang terbaik hingga akhir. Salam sayang- beb

Fyi. John juanda adalah gambler profesional asal medan yg sudah mendunia.


	7. Chapter 7

"Sial!" maki Ino sekali lagi, kunai kecil yang dilemparnya meleset dari sasaran. "Brengsek."

"Hei, kalau kau sakit hati jangan lampiaskan pada benda mati,"

Shikamaru dengan wajah ngantuk mendengus sembari mengangkat kepalanya dari meja.

"Menyedihkan sekali." gumamnya lagi diringi uapan malas. Membuat Ino yang semula menatap kesal pada dinding beralih memberi _death glare_ padanya.

"Sudahlah Ino chan, yang penting kita semua selamat kan?"

Suara cempreng Naruto terdengar dari balik meja bar. Membuat Ino semakin meradang kebakaran jenggot.

"Tentu saja kita selamat, aku sudah meledakkan hampir seperempat area Kasino. Sungguh sial kalau tak selamat." Ucapnya sewot. Memakai senjata ciptaan Deidara-nii untuk kriminal samasekali tidak ada dalam plan kehidupannya, ia hanya ingin hidup normal tanpa suara tembakan dan ledakan. Tidak bisakah mereka mengerti keinginannya?

Sekali lagi Naruto dan Shikamaru saling melempar pandang. Saling melempar signal melalui tatapan mata. Sejujurnya, Mereka juga sedikit keberatan dengan insiden kemarin. Penyelamatan anggota dengan plan C tidak pernah mereka lakukan sebelumnya. Itu sangat beresiko.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Ino. Apa Anbu tidak akan menemukan kakakmu. Kalau mereka bisa mengurai kandungan bahan peledak di kasino, itu akan sangat fatal."

Ino menoleh mendengar ucapan Shikamaru. Laki-laki itu kini duduk tegak dengan alis tertaut.

"Aku tidak tahu," Ino mengedikkan bahu pelan, "Nii-san bilang materialnya organik dan mudah terurai. Tapi dia sendiri belum terlalu yakin."

"A-apa?" Naruto Berjalan cepat ke arah Ino kini duduk, "Jadi itu belum disempurnakan?"

Ino mengangguk.

"Astaga," Shikamaru menopang dagu sambil menghela nafas panjang. "Kukira tugasku sudah selesai, benar-benar merepotkan."

"Dei-nii tidak akan tertangkap semudah itu. Sebenarnya dia sudah menjualnya di beberapa pasar gelap. Jadi kita punya alibi kuat untuk ini."

Shikamaru mengangguk pelan, "Itu melegakan." gumamnya, "Aku juga sudah menghapus jejak keberadaan kalian hingga insiden itu terjadi. Sayangnya, aku jadi kehilangan akses karena mereka meningkatkan pengamanan."

Ketiganya kembali diam. MGM grand sudah merilis penyebab ledakan di Kasino mereka. Tentu saja mereka tidak akan jujur mengenai ledakan disengaja. Itu akan membuat kerugian semakin besar karena orang enggan berurusan dengan terorisme. Fakta yang Ino syukuri. setidaknya, tidak ada pihak yang disalahkan di sini. Ia sempat khawatir MGM akan menyeret peledakannya menuju isu agama. Orang-orang sangat sensitif akhir-akhir ini, apapun yang menyangkut teroris dan agama diterima dengan sangat berlebihan. Membuat kebencian tercipta dimana-mana.

"Jadi dimana Sasuke? Aku tidak melihatnya sejak membuka mata tadi." gumam Ino sambil celingukan ke seluruh ruangan. Ia memang tidur di kamar yang sama dengan Sasuke. Itu sudah bukan hal aneh bagi mereka.

"Kurasa dia bertemu paman bersama Sakura."

"Mr. John?"

Naruto mengangguk mendengar suara keheranan Ino atas ucapannya.

"Sejak kapan Sasuke senang mengenalkan seseorang pada paman?"

"Mana aku tahu, dia bahkan tidak mengatakan apapun selain menyuruhku minggir." sungut Naruto kesal saat mengingat insiden subuh tadi.

"Dia jadi semakin aneh akhir-akhir ini."

* * *

Sakura kembali menoleh untuk memastikan Sasuke dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Sepanjang perjalanan pulang dari Hanolulo, tak ada sepatahkatapun ia ucapkan. Sakura tahu Sasuke adalah seorang yang pendiam. Tapi diam kali ini terasa berbeda. Seolah ia tengah bergulat dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Sasuke,"

tak ada jawaban. "K-kau ingin makan apa nanti malam?"

Sasuke menoleh padanya dengan alis tertaut. Sesutu yang sudah Sakura perkirakan sebelumnya.

"Aku ingin mentraktirmu makan malam. Bagaimana?" ucap Sakura dengan mata dibuat selebar mungkin. Berharap Sasuke akan tergugah karena itu.

"Aku ingin istirahat." gumam Sasuke sesaat setelah kembali menatap jalanan di depannya.

"Ah, baiklah." gumam Sakura pelan, sedikit kecewa dengan jawaban Sasuke.

Keduanya kembali saling diam hingga kedua manik Sakura menangkap objek menarik di luar sana.

"Sasuke, bisakah berhenti di sana?"

"Apa?"

"Aku ingin melihat itu,"

Pandangan Sasuke bergerak menuju jari telunjuk Sakura. Kedua alisnya tertaut memperhatikan apa yang Sakura maksud.

"Untuk apa?"

"Kau akan tahu." jawab Sakura dengan senyum merekah.

* * *

"Ayolah Sasukeee..., jangan marah," Sakura kembali menarik ujung lipatan lengan baju Sasuke, berharap wajah kesal laki-laki itu segera menghilang, "Kau tidak pernah dengar ya? Berbagi akan membuat hatimu lebih bahagia."

Sasuke berhenti dari langkah lebarnya dan menoleh tajam pada Sakura, "Yang pasti itu bukan filosofiku, Sakura."

Sakura memonyongkan bibirnya mendengar itu, "Tapi uangmukan banyak Sasuke, seratus juta yen tidak akan membuat hartamu berkurang."

Kali ini Sasuke tak bergeming, ia memilih meneruskan langkah menuju lift untuk segera berbaring di kamarnya. Sakura membuat pening di kepalanya berkembang dengan lebih baik. Bagaimana tidak? Gadis itu membuatnya menyumbangkan seratus juta yen setiap bulan selama setahun kepada badan amal yang mereka lewati. Bukannya dia pelit, tapi beramal samasekali tidak masuk dalam plan kehidupannya. Tiga puluh persen saham masih menunggu akuisisi darinya, bagaimana ia bisa menghamburkan uang begitu saja.

"Aku tidak tahu kau begitu pelit," gerutu Sakura kesal. Ia sudah berusaha merayu Sasuke sepanjang jalan menuju hotel, dan sedikitpun tidak membuat Sasuke berlapang dada. "Aku akan segera checkout dan pindah ke losemen murahan, dengan begitu kau bisa menyimpan sewanya untuk amal,"

Sasuke hanya melirik mendengar suara jengkel Sakura. Ia tahu Sakura hanya sedang mengancamnya.

"Sasukee...," Sakura kembali ke mode putus asanya. digoncangnya Sasuke pelan. "Setidaknya lihat sisi baiknya, aku..."

Tring...

Lift terbuka, Menampakkan tiga sosok dengan wajah kagetnya. Sakura yang masih belum yakin dengan apa yang dilakukannya hanya menatap bengong ketiganya.

"Apa ada yang bisa menjelaskan padaku, apa yang sedang terjadi?" Suara Ino menjadi pembuka ketegangan mereka. Wajah cerianya sudah berubah menjadi sedingin es.

Sakura berkedip dua kali, mengumpulkan kesadaran.

"Sa-sakura-chan."

Sakura sadar apa yang dilakukannya saat Sasuke dengan pelan menggerakan tubuhnya dan memandangnya yang hanya setinggi lengan. Meminta Sakura melepaskan gelayutan -yang pasti terlihat manja dan murahan- dengan kode mata mematikannya.

"Ah, ma-maaf." ucap Sakura gugup sembari melepas cengkramannya. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri untuk kekonyolan yang menyedihkan itu.

"Menjijikkan." gumam Ino lalu berbalik dan kembali melangkah ke arah kamarnya.

"Oi, Ino kau tidak jadi makan?"

Ino berhenti sejenak mendengar suara Naruto, melirik sekilas ke belakang lalu kembali meneruskan langkah. Aura kemarahan jelas menguar darinya.

"Kali ini kau keterlaluan, Sasuke." gumam Shikamaru sambil berjalan menjauh dari pintu lift.

"S-shikamaru? Kau juga tidak jadi makan?"

Shikamaru mengangkat sebelah tangannya mendengar teriakan Naruto. Tak berniat memberi komentar apapun.

* * *

Ino kembali menyesap minumannya pelan. Memutar kembali bayangan Sakura yang bergelayut manja pada Sasuke. Kejadian itu membuatnya tak mengerti, bagian mana yang ia lewatkan hingga tak menyadari kemungkinan tak masuk akal ini. Ia selalu ingat Sakura bukanlah tipe perempuan yang gila harta dan penampilan. Tapi kenapa sahabatnya itu masih bisa terpikat Sasuke. Tipe orang yang seharusnya cepat ia hindari jika ingin 'hari tua bahagia'-nya benar-benar tercapai. Mereka sempat bergosip sebagai sesama gadis jauh sebelum Sasuke muncul dan mengacaukan semuanya.

"Kau sedikit berlebihan, kau tahu."

Ino melirik mendengar suara Sasuke. Laki-laki itu masih mengenakan setelan yang sama. tegak lurus di depan jendela. Mengikuti arah pandangnya yang jauh keluar sana. Wajah dingin Sasuke tak berubah sedikitpun, tak ada rasa bersalah ataupun bahagia meski lima menit lalu ia berada dalam suasana tak menyenangkan.

Mereka kembali saling diam. Jam bandul berdentang dua kali. Itu berarti makan siang telah Ino lewatkan dengan sempurna. Sesuatu yang ia benci.

"Berhentilah, Sasuke." gumamnya tanpa menanggalkan pandangan. Ia benar-benar tidak dalam keadaan baik untuk saling beradu argumen.

"Hn. Kau yang seharusnya berhenti."

Ino menoleh mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Wajah kesalnya tidak lagi berusaha ia tutupi.

"Aku tidak pernah peduli dengan ratusan perempuan yang kau tiduri," ucapnya sambil kembali memandang Vegas di luar sana, "Itu karena aku tidak mengenal mereka," Ino memutar gelas jenjangnya hingga jejak wine membekas di setiap sisi, "Sakura berbeda dengan mereka, aku tidak mau..."

"Aku tidak menganggap Sakura sama dengan mereka." gumam Sasuke cepat, memaksa Ino kembali menoleh padanya.

"Maksudmu?" sebelah alisnya terangkat penuh kecurigaan. "Kau benar-benar mencintainya?"

"Aku tidak bilang begitu."

"Huh. Seperti yang seharusnya kan?" Ino tersenyum kecil meski masih dengan wajah kesal. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku sudah melihat rekaman CCTV Sakura saat di Kasino,"

Kali ini ganti Sasuke yang menoleh, melihat adik sebayinya itu mengangguk-angguk kecil dengan senyum miring.

"Dia melakukannya lebih baik dari yang kuduga." ucap Ino sambil menoleh menatapnya.

"Apa itu?"

"Sembilan dari sepuluh taruhannya di meja Roulette berhasil. Itu bagus, meski aku yakin Kasino akan menjegalnya saat ia datang lagi."

"Bagaimana metodenya?" Sasuke berfikir sejenak, mendapatkan kemenangan berturut di Roulette sedikit mustahil mengingat bandar selalu teliti mengalahkan pemain.

"Kurasa dia menghitung sudut kemiringannya,"

Alis Sasuke tertaut mendengar gumaman Ino.

"Aku sudah membicarakannya dengan Shikamaru. Sakura dua kali berpindah bandar saat memainkan Roulette, dan dia selalu menyentuh mesin dengan satu jarinya sebelum memasang taruhan."

"Apa hitungan dengan cara itu akurat?"

Ino mengedikkan bahu, "Shikamaru bilang itu mungkin saja terjadi. Perhitungan maya membutuhkan sentuhan dan ketelitian. Sakura bisa melakukan keduanya."

"Bagaimana dengan Blackjack?"

Ino memutar tubuhnya hingga menghadap Sasuke secara langsung, "Kau pasti ingin bersorak saat melihat Kakuzu mengusap pelipisnya pelan. Sakura bahkan berani melakukan call down saat dia sudah membuka kartu As-nya."

Kakuzu adalah bandar yang cukup di segani di MGM Grand. Laki-laki misterius dengan kumis dan kepala plontosnya itu sudah menjadi lengenda di meja judi sejak masa muda. Hingga sepuluh tahun lalu lebih memilih menjadi bagian dari bandar daripada pemain.

"Aku melihat gelombang manusia di luar batas kewajaran, itu sedikit tak terprediksi."

"Sakura mengertaknya dengan baik," Ino tersenyum, "Ah, dan kau pasti tidak ingin tahu, siapa yang menemaninya di meja,"

Sasuke memicingkan mata mendengar nada mengejek pada suara Ino,

"Neji," ucap Ino dengan tawa kecil yang tersenggal. "Benar-benar dunia yang sempit kan?"

"Neji?"

"Neji, Hyuuga Neji. Senior tampan dari kelas menengah. Kalian selalu berseteru dulu."

"Pewaris Hyuuga?"

Ino mengangguk cepat.

"Darimana Sakura mengenalnya?"

Ino Megedikkan bahu pelan, "Aku tidak tahu, yang jelas mereka cukup akrab bahkan sejak sebelum bermain di meja Kakuzu. Kurasa mereka memang sudah saling mengenal."

Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya pelan. Terjawab sudah kenapa Sakura bermain di luar kontrolnya. Ternyata ada tangan lain yang mencampuri rencananya.

"Aku melihat Sai kemarin malam, sejak kapan dia ikut berjudi?"

"Oh?" Ino tersentak sejenak mendengar pembicaraan telah berbelok padanya, ia mulai tidak suka ini. Pembicaraan pribadi dengan Sasuke, meski sering ia lakukan, selalu menjadi hal yang paling ia hindari. "Dia hanya datang untuk melukis."

"Kalian bertemu?"

Ino mengangguk kecil, "Dia bilang akan mengunjungi Konoha pekan depan."

Sasuke diam beberapa saat setelah ucapan Ino, Memandang landskap kota yang terlihat megah lalu berbalik santai. Kedua tangannya tersembunyi dalam saku. Wajah tenangnya terlihat luar biasa untuk ukuran manusia.

"Jangan tidur dengannya," gumam Sasuke saat tangannya menyentuh handle pintu, bersiap meninggalkan Ino yang kini tengah menoleh menatapnya, "Setidaknya sampai kuizinkan, jangan pernah tidur dengannya. Aku tidak akan mengampunimu kalau kau berani melakukan itu, kau tahu kan?"

Sasuke membuka pintu, lalu melangkah pelan dengan wajah tenang. Menyisakan Ino dengan dengusan khasnya.

"Ck. Kenapa dia lebih mengerikan dari Ayahku?" gumamnya sambil kembali memandang ke luar jendela. "Menyebalkan sekali."

* * *

Tbc

Halooo... Hai, masih adakah yang menunggu fict ini. maaf telat update teman. komputer lagi rusak, jadi ya . ini masih banyak ketidakjelasan. Jujur saya mulai bingung dengan alurnya, hehehe... tapi saya janji akan menusahakan yang terbaik.

terimakasih yang sudah membaca dan meninggalkan jejak. chapter depan on progress. semoga minggu depan bisa up.

salam sayang- Beb


	8. Chapter 8

Sakura kembali menyibak gorden jendelanya dengan sedikit sentakan. Bibirnya komat-kamit tak karuan. Dua puluh menit yang lalu Sasuke menutup pintunya dengan wajah tenang. Laki-laki itu memang tidak membuangnya seperti sampah saat kawanan pewaris memergoki 'perselingkuhan' mereka, tapi Sasuke yang juga tidak mengatakan apapun setelah mengantarnya ke kamar sudah cukup membuatnya tercabik-cabik. Perasaan asing yang membuatnya terlihat bodoh, bahkan oleh dirinya sendiri. Ia bahkan tidak bisa menyebut Sasuke sebagai teman, lalu kenapa perasaan resah dan bersalah terus merongrongya.

"Aku pasti sudah mulai gila." Desisnya sambil memukul kepala pelan. Wajah sangar Ino melekat dengan erat di ingatannya. Membuatnya bergidik khawatir. Tiba-tiba saja ia mulai menyangsikan kebenaran hubungan Ino dan Sasuke. Mereka memang terlihat hanya sebatas teman, tapi komunikasi mata yang selalu mereka lakukan benar-benar membuatnya harus berfikir ulang. Lagipula, tidak ada yang tahu apa yang terjadi di dalam kamar kan? Sakura tahu, Ino selalu sekamar dengan Sasuke. Sebenarnya itu biasa, karena mereka selalu menggunakan kamar sebagai tempat untuk meyusun rencana. Hanya saja, kondisi kejiwaan dan perasaan membuatnya berfikir ke arah yang tak seharusnya.

Teett... teet...

Sakura menoleh mendengar bel pintunya berbunyi.

Apa mungkin itu Sasuke?

"Tidak mungkin, dia pasti sedang bersama Ino." gumamnya menampik suara yang tiba-tiba muncul di kepalanya.

"Shikamaru?" Alis Sakura tertaut melihat siapa sosok yang tengah bersandar di dinding dekat bukaan pintunya.

"Hai."

"Ada apa?"

"Kau sibuk?"

"Tidak," jawab Sakura sambil menegakkan badan, "Kupikir siapa, masuklah?"

"Menunggu seseorang?"

"Eh? Ti-tidak," Sakura menyelipkan helaian rambutnya dengan tawa gugup, "T-tentu saja tidak, kau ini," ucapnya sambil membuka pintu lebih lebar, "Masuklah."

Shikamaru masuk dengan wajah malas, menginspeksi ruangan sejenak lalu duduk di sofa dan mengangkat kakinya ke atas meja.

Sakura mengikutinya dengan dahi berkerut. Pertemanan mereka adalah yang terburuk dalam tim. Shikamaru adalah tipe menyebalkan yang kadang tidak ia tahu apa kontribusinya. Meski di saat-saat darurat, dialah yang paling dibutuhkan.

"Kau tidak menawariku sesuatu?"

Suara Shikamaru menariknya kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Eh?"

"Minuman?" Shikamaru menurunkan kakinya dan bersandar dengan santai, "Atau mungkin sesuatu yang bisa mengenyangkan. Makan siangku sedikit bermasalah hari ini."

"Aah," Sakura mengusap tengkuknya yang tak gatal, tahu kalau Shikamaru tengah menyindirnya. "Hanya ada buah dan air mineral di kulkas."

"Tidak masalah," sahut Shikamaru cepat, "Aku bisa makan apapun."

Sakura mengangguk lalu bangkit dari duduknya. Ia masih memilih buah yang ingin ia sajikan saat Shikamaru terlihat berjalan pelan menuju jendela. Dibukanya tirai hingga cahaya bebas masuk dan membuat tempat mereka tampak terang.

"Kau datang untuk memperingatkanku?"

Sakura mengangsurkan sekaleng air mineral pada Shikamaru. Ia hanya menerima tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Sejujurnya, aku tidak tahu dimana letak kesalahanku," Sakura menyesap minumannya pelan, "Bahkan meski aku merasa bersalah, aku tidak tahu itu untuk apa."

"Kau menyukai Sasuke?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Aku tidak senang mengatakan ini, tapi...," Shikamaru menoleh pada Sakura yang juga tengah melihat kepadanya, "Sasuke bukanlah orang yang tepat untuk dicintai. Kau tahu maksudku, kan?"

Sakura menahan nafas untuk beberapa saat, ia bahkan yakin lupa untuk berkedip.

Apa ia begitu mudah terbaca? Sekali lagi, mereka -shikamaru dan dirinya- tidak dekat, dan saling membaca pikiran harusnya adalah hal yang mustahil. Kecuali memang dalam tim mereka membocorkan informasi pribadi adalah legal.

"Aku memberitahumu," Shikamaru kembali membuang pandangan ke luar, "Sebagai teman," Laki-laki itu berbalik dan melangkah santai menuju pintu keluar.

"Ah iya, berkemaslah. Kita pulang sore nanti."

Sakura tak mengatakan apapun untuk kalimat penutup Shikamaru. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa lelah. Melarangnya untuk mencintai Sasuke? yang benar saja. Memangnya perempuan mana yang tidak jatuh saat berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Bahkan meski ia menolak untuk melupakan betapa banyak perempuan yang ditidurinya di luar sana, Sasuke tetaplah memiliki pesona.

"Kenapa hidupku bisa rumit begini?" dengusnya kesal.

* * *

"Ohayo, Sakura-chaaaaaannnnn."

Suara cempreng Naruto adalah yang pertama di dengarnya saat menjejakkan kaki di depan fakultas. Ia menoleh, dan melihat Naruto melambaikan tangan dari ujung lorong. Di sampingnya Sasuke tengah berbicara serius dengan seseorang yang terlihat mirip dengannya.

"Hai Naruto, kau ada kuliah?"

Sakura membalas lambaian tangan Naruto dan berniat mendekatinya.

"Oh, tunggu aku di situ Sakura-chan, biar aku saja yang menyusulmu," ucap si rambut pirang sumringah. Sakura hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk mendengar teriakan itu.

"Wah, Sakura-chan kau terlihat cantik hari ini, aku..."

"Berani memeluknya kupatahkan tanganmu, Naruto," bentak Ino yang entah muncul dari mana. Tangannya menarik kerah kemeja Naruto yang sedikit lagi berhasil memeluk Sakura, membuatnya sedikit terjengkang ke belakang, Sakura tertawa sambil menutup mulutnya melihat adegan itu.

"Maaf Sakura, dia besar di barat. Terkadang skinshipnya sungguh sangat menganggu."

"Oi, Ino kau jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak ya," protes Naruto kesal, tak terima nama baiknya ternodai begitu cepat. "Aku hanya senang ttebyo. Kita sudah kembali ke kampus yang indah ini."

"Memangnya sejak kapan kau peduli kuliahmu?" cibir Ino sambil melipat kedua tangan di dada, "Tidak usah berakting di depan Sakura, dia tidak akan tertipu."

Naruto memonyongkan bibir mendengar itu. Sementara Sakura hanya bisa tertawa sambil memegang perutnya yang mulai terasa kram. Suasana ini, sungguh berbeda dengan yang dialaminya di Vegas. Ino bahkan seperti tidak pernah mengulitinya sebelum ini. Gadis pirang itu sudah kembali menjadi Ino yang riang dan bermata lebar.

"Kalian ini, bukankah seharusnya bersikap lebih baik?" tegur Sakura sambil merapikan rambut dengan kedua tangannya, "Tsunade-sama pasti marah melihat kekacauan yang selalu kalian buat."

"Ralat Sakura, bukan 'kalian' karena aku tidak pernah terlibat kekacauan dengannya." Ino menunjuk dada Naruto dengan telunjuk lentiknya.

Sakura hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar protes Ino. Sedangkan Naruto hanya mencibir kecil.

"Ayo, sebentar lagi kelas dimulai." ucapnya sambil berjalan mengapit lengan Ino. Membawa gadis itu berjalan dengannya. Naruto mengekori dari belakang. Sesekali masih terdengar keduanya beradu argumen dan Sakura yang tertawa tertahan karenanya.

"Jadi itu Sakura?"

Sebuah suara menyela keheningan sesaat yang ditinggalkan oleh ketiganya.

"Hn."

"Apa Mebuki-san tahu kau membawa puterinya memasuki lubang neraka."

"Aku akan menjaganya." gumam Sasuke membela diri.

"Aku tidak bilang kau akan mengabaikannya," ucap sosok itu dengan senyum miring yang memukau "Baiklah, kurasa ini sudah cukup. Sampai bertemu di rumah, Sasuke."

"Hn,"

Sasuke memandang punggung itu, bergerak menjauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Itachi," panggilnya penuh keraguan, laki-laki bernama Itachi itu menoleh mendengar namanya di sebut. "Aku bertemu paman di Vegas,"

Itachi memperbaiki posisinya hingga berhadapan dengan Sasuke dalam satu garis lurus. Dahinya berkerut mengkhawatirkan sesuatu.

"Aku, mungkin..."

"Sasuke," Itachi bergumam pelan. kedua tangannya tergenggam erat dalam saku coat. Uchiha corp sedang dalam keadaan buruk sekarang, dan obesesi Sasuke terhadap Tuhan benar-benar membuat kepalanya berdenyut tenang. "Aku tidak ingin berkomentar apapun atas keputusanmu, lakukan saja apa yang menurutmu baik."

Angin bertiup pelan begitu Itachi menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Mengibarkn helaian rambut yang dibiarkannya terikat sederhana di belakang. Mata tajamnya terlihat sendu, mengaburkan ketampanan seorang Uchiha.

Siapapun tahu, ada beban berat yang bergantung di pundaknya.

* * *

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke membuka matanya mendengar suara familiar itu menyebut namanya kaget.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Sakura celingukan ke sekeliling apartemennya, mencari petunjuk kenapa makhluk sialan tampan itu bisa bersandar di samping pintunya.

Sasuke menggerakkan kepalanya, meminta Sakura membuka pintu tanpa sepatah kata. Wajah angkuhnya tak berubah sedikitpun meski berhadapan dengan gadis tercantik di kampus mereka -versi sakura.

"Bukankah kau tahu kodenya?" tanya Sakura sedikit kesal. Bahkan hewan peliharaanpun selalu diajak bicara, lalu kenapa laki-laki itu hanya memberinya pesan isyarat yang menyebakan?

Mereka memasuki apartemen dengan beriringan. Sasuke langsung menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa yang digunakannya hampir tiga bulan lalu. Sebelah tanganya terulur ke lantai, sebelah lainnya ia gunakan untuk menutup mata.

"Ada apa?"

Sakura meletakkan segelas air dingin di meja kecil. Alisnya tertaut begitu menyadari wajah kusut Sasuke terlihat sedikit pucat.

"Apa ada masalah?" tanyanya lagi, kali ini sambil memeriksa dahi Sasuke. Ia sedikit tersentak kaget karena Sasuke langsung menyambar tangannya begitu mendarat di dahi. Menahan gadis itu untuk menginspeksinya lebih jauh. "K-kau membuatku kaget," hardiknya cepat, tak menyangka Sasuke akan melakukan gerakan refleks seperti itu "Tunggu, badanmu panas." Sakura bangkit dari kursi yang di dudukinya lalu bersimpuh di depan Sasuke, tangannya meraba denyut nadi Sasuke sembari melihat jam yang melingkar di tangannnya. Ia mengetuk pelan perut Sasuke saat bibirnya membentuk kerutan kesal.

"Kapan terakhir kau makan?"

"Hn?"

"Bahkan meski kau keturunan dewa, berhenti makan adalah cara terburuk untuk diet."

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya mendengar opini asal Sakura, "Aku tidak diet."

"Lalu?" Sakura bangkit dari duduknya lalu beringsut menuju dapur "Tunggu sebentar, sepertinya ibu menyimpan sup Miso di kulkas. Aku akan memanaskannya untukmu."

"Sakura,"

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya mendengar suara lemah Sasuke. Menoleh dengan tatapan 'ya' tanpa suaranya.

"Apa kau percaya Tuhan?"

"Hah?"

"Apa kau percaya Dia ada?"

Sebulir bening jatuh melewati sudut masa Sasuke. Sakura berani bersumpah untuk itu. Meski posisinya tak berubah -tidur telentang dengan mata terpejam, Sakura yakin Sasuke tengah meneteskan airmata.

"T-tentu, Aku penganut katolik."

"Begitu ya?" Sasuke menghela nafas panjang, "Tapi aku bahkan tidak menanyakan tentang agama padamu."

"Kita bicarakan itu nanti," gumam Sakura cepat, tahu kalau pembahasan mereka akan sangat penjang dan melelahkan. "Saat ini, mengisi perutmu jauh lebih penting dari apapun." sambungnya disertai senyuman sederhana yang indah.

* * *

Sakura kembali berguling di atas ranjangnya pelan. Bayangan Sasuke yang murung saat menyantap sup miso buatannya terus menghantui. Sejujurnya, ia sedikit menyadari perubahan Sasuke setelah bertemu John di Vegas. Hanya saja, ia tidak tahu, kenapa itu bisa terjadi. Keduanya sempat saling bercakap dan meminta Sakura menunggu di mobil. Semoga saja itu bukanlah pembicaraan tentang gerakan bawah tanah atau terorisme, dan sepertinya memang bukan. Tapi otak cerdasnya terus membuat cerita fiksi berbahaya yang bahkan sulit diterima oleh akal sehatnya sendiri.

"Apa dia sudah tidur?" gumamnya dalam selimut yang menutup sekujur tubuhnya. Ia sudah meninggalkan selimut di meja, tapi saat ia keluar untuk mengambil air minum sepuluh menit yang lalu, Sasuke masih belum bergeming dari posisinya. Begitu juga dengan selimut kesayangannya.

"Sial," makinya pelan, "Kenapa aku harus pusing memikirkannya?"

"Kau bisa gegar otak kalau terus memukul kepalamu."

"Astaga," Sakura refleks duduk dan menarik selimutnya yang terjatuh karena bangun tiba-tiba. "Kau membuatku kaget, tunggu, bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke kamarku?"

Sasuke hanya mengedikkan bahu mendengar protes Sakura.

"Sejak kapan kau ada di situ?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah kesal. Bagaimana dia tidak menyadari ada penyusup di kamarnya, padahal ia yakin tidak pernah beranjak dari tempat tidur. "Memasuki kamar gadis tanpa izin itu tidak sopan, Sasuke."

"Ck, cerewet," balas Sasuke lalu berjalan mendekati ranjang, "Mingir." perintahnya sambil mendorong Sakura yang refleks langsung menggeser tubuhnya agak ke pinggir.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?"

Suara Sakura mulai terdengar panik. Tangannya erat mencengkram sisi selimut.

"Tidur." balas Sasuke lalu menelusup masuk ke dalam selimut dan memejamkan mata. Mengabaikan mata Sakura yang seolah mau loncat.

"Ya, S-sasuke. Kau tidak boleh tidur di sini," Sakura coba membangunkan Sasuke dengan jari telunjuknya. "Ini tidak benar."

"Ck," Sasuke menangkap telunjuk Sakura yang terus menusuk punggungnya, "Di luar dingin, dan sofa itu terlalu kecil untukku. Aku tidak akan memperkosamu, jangan khawatir."

Sakura kembali mendelik mendengar itu. Bagaimana mungkin Sasuke mengucapkan kata itu semudah ia mengatakan hari ini mungkin akan hujan.

"Keluar, Sasuke," ucap Sakura dengan suara penuh penekanan, Sasuke tetap tak bergeming. "Sasuke," semenit, dua menit. Sasuke masih nyaman memejamkan mata dengan posisi miring menghadap kepadanya, "Baiklah, kalau kau tidak mau, biar aku saja yang tidur di luar." ucapnya dengan nada pasrah. Ia baru akan menurunkan kakinya saat Sasuke tiba-tiba mencekal lengan kanannya keras.

"Keluar, kuperkosa kau."

Sakura menegang mendengar betapa kalimat itu lebih mengerikan dari yang seharusnya. Ia menoleh dengan gerakan robot, melihat Sasuke yang belum berubah dari posisinya. Masih dengan mata terpejam.

"Sas-suke."

Sasuke membuka mata perlahan, bersitatap dengan wajah tertekan Sakura sebelum akhirnya kembali menutupnya. "Jangan pergi kemanapun, aku mohon."

Sakura tertegun sejenak mendengar gumaman Sasuke. Ketegangan yang ia rasa seolah tersiram begitu saja. Berganti getaran aneh yang membuatnya ingin menangis. Perlahan diusapnya wajah Sasuke pelan. Menyalurkan sisa hawa dingin dari ketakutannya tadi.

"Ti-tidurlah, a-aku tidak akan kemana-mana."

Sasuke yang kesepian tiba-tiba membuatnya sangat terluka.

* * *

"Sakura."

Sakura memutar pandangannya ke belakang saat seseorang menyebut namanya dengan sedikit ragu. Matanya membulat melihat siapa yang kini berdiri di depannya.

"N-neji?"

Neji melangkah mendekatinya. Setelan resmi yang ia gunakan terlihat begitu sempurn di tubuhnya. Sebelah tangannya masuk ke dalam saku, sisanya menjuntai luwes mengikuti gerak tubuhnya.

"Kau kuliah di sini?"

Suara Neji kembali terdengar saat jarak mereka tak lebih dari satu meter. Memberi ruang bagi Sakura untuk kembali memperhatikan profil makhluk tampan di depannya.

Tak bisa dipungkiri, selain Sasuke, Neji adalah laki-laki yang mampu membuatnya terus menoleh penasaran. Benarkah mahluk-mahluk sempurna seperti mereka benar-benar ada. Betapa tidak adilnya dunia yang kejam ini. Seseorang terlahir dari keluarga terpandang, kaya raya, cerdas dan tampan di saat yang bersamaan. Sementara dia? Apa hal bagus yang bisa dibanggakan darinya? menyedihkan sekali.

"Kau melamun." ucap Neji disertai senyum segaris. Wajah bengong Sakura terlihat lucu baginya.

"Eh. Fakultas kedokteran semester tujuh," balas Sakura gugup. "K-kau?"

Lagi-lagi Neji tersenyum.

"Aku hanya sedang mengunjungi seseorang," jawabnya sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh kampus yang mengelilingi mereka. Sudah lebih lima tahun dia tak kembali ke Konoha, tapi kampus ini terlihat sama saja. "Jadi, kau calon dokter yang gemar berjudi, atau..."

"Ah, itu," Sakura tertawa garing sembari mengusap tengkuknya yang tak gatal, "I-itu sedikit sulit untuk dijelaskan."

Neji mengangguk-anggukan kepala pelan. Memahami bahwa bukan hal mudah untuk mempercayai orang yang baru tiga kali kau temui. Lagipula, perpisahan mereka di Vegas sedikit tak menyenangkan.

"Kau mau menemaniku berkeliling?"

"Eh? Um... te-tentu..."

"Sakura,"

Seseorang merusak pertemuan mereka dengan aura mencekamnya. Keduanya menoleh bersamaan.

"Aku mencarimu ke mana-mana."

"Sasuke."

Sasuke dan Neji saling berpandangan dengan intens. Ini adalah pertemuan kembali setelah insiden peledakan lab kimia sekolah mereka bertahun-tahun lalu.

"Sudah lama sekali ya, Sasuke."

"Hn."

* * *

TBC

YES, YES, YES. update cepat untuk menjaga ide tetap berjalan.

Terimakasih untuk semua dukungannya. silakan sedekah di kotak reviews.

salam sayang- Beb


	9. Chapter 9

"Sasuke, lepas,"

Sakura berusaha menjajari Sasuke yang masih setia mencengkram tangannya. Sebisa mungkin dekat dengan laki-laki itu agar nyeri di sana tak terlalu terasa. "Sasuke, lepaskan," ucapnya sekali lagi. Beharap sedikit dikasihani.

Sasuke masih tak bergeming.

"Aku tidak tahu kau kenapa, tapi jangan bersikap kekanakan seperti ini." dengusnya jengkel. Sasuke tiba-tiba menariknya begitu saja setelah insiden tatapan maut bersama Neji beberapa saat lalu. Ia benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang terjadi, tapi ia yakin mereka punya dendam lama yang belum terselesaikan. Ekspresi super dingin Sasuke, tatapan meremehkan Neji, bukti apa lagi yang ia butuhkan untuk membenarkan asumsinya.

"Ough." pekiknya pelan saat Sasuke melemparnya cepat ke arah depan. Membuatnya nyaris terjerembab kalau saja tidak segera memasang kuda-kuda. Terimakasih Anko-san, guru privat untuk beladirinya.

Sasuke masih menatapnya, tajam penuh amarah.

"Apa?" ucap Sakura dengan wajah cemberut. Tangannya mengusap pergelangan bekas cengkaraman Sasuke yang masih meninggalkan hawa panas. Dia tidak merasa bersalah untu apapun. Kenapa pula harus menerima semua ini.

"Jangan berhubungan dengannya." gumam Sasuke pelan. Tatapannya tak berhenti mengintimidasi. Berharap Sakura mengerti, betapa terlarangnya Neji bagi tim mereka.

"Kenapa?"

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya mendengar compliment Sakura. Tidak bisakah gadis itu cukup meng-iyakan keinginannya?

"Karena aku tidak suka."

Sakura tertawa kecil sambil menggelengkan kepala. Ia dididik dengan penuh demokrasi oleh kedua orangtuanya, membenci seseorang dengan alasan tidak jelas adalah hal terkonyol yang pernah ia dengar.

"Aku tidak mau,"

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya mendengar kalimat tegas Sakura. Ini adalah kali pertama ada perempuan yang berani menolak keinginannya selain Ino.

"Kecuali kau memberitahuku alasan yang lebih masuk akal selain hormon ababilmu itu."

"Karena dia adalah Hyuuga. Semua Hyuuga adalah musuh bagi Uchiha."

Sakura mendengus mendengar itu, "Kalau begitu masalah ada pada dirimu, Sasuke. Aku bukan Uchiha, dan aku..."

Cup.

Mata Sakura melebar merasakan bibir Sasuke menyentuh bibirnya lembut. Tak ada lumatan, tapi cukup dalam untuk membuat kupu-kupu berterbangan di perutnya.

"Sass..."

Sasuke menahan tengkuk Sakura. Membatalkan niat gadis itu untuk menyudahi ciuman mereka. Terimakasih pada pilar yang berdiri kokoh di belakang Sakura. Karena keberadaannya, ruang gerak Sakura menjadi terbatas. Perlahan sasuke mulai menggerakkan bibirnya.

"Mulai hari ini, kau adalah Uchiha."

"Aku tidak tahu koridor kampus sudah beralih fungsi menjadi kamar hotel."

Sasuke dan Sakura menoleh bersamaan, otomatis melepas ciuman basah orang yang paling tidak ingin Sakura lihat berdiri membanjar dari arah selatan.

"Ssa-sakura." Mata bening Naruto melotot tak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin pemandangan yang paling tak ingin dilihatnya bisa tersaji live di pagi buta.

"Mondukusoi."

* * *

"Sial. Sial. Sial," maki Sakura sambil memukul kepalanya berkali-kali. Ia sudah bersumpah tidak akan terlibat dengan hormon Sasuke setelah insiden di vegas, tapi saat ini posisinya terlihat lebih menjijikkan. "Argh, bagaimana aku berhadapan dengan mereka?"

Ekspresi para pewaris muncul dengan cepat dalam ingatannya. Menguliti kepercayaan dirinya dengan cepat.

"Sakura," suara Ino terdengar dari luar, disertai ketukan keras di pintu toilet. "Kau baik-baik saja? Sakura."

"Y-ya." Sakura berdiri gugup dari duduknya. Berkali-kali berniat membuka pintu tapi buru-buru dibatalkannya.

"Kau sudah dua jam di dalam," teriakan Ino kembali terdengar. Membuatnya semakin bergidik. Gadis pirang itu pasti akan menganggu atau memelototinya begitu ia membuka pintu. "Kuhitung sampai tiga, kalau kau tetap di dalam akan kudobrak pintunya."

Tak ada suara. Sakura masih bergetar dalam diamnya. Ia tahu, kemampuan Ino lebih dari cukup untuk membuat seisi toilet kampus rata dengan tanah. Ia pernah menyaksikannya sendiri.

"Satu,"

Suara Ino mulai lantang terdengar. "Dua."

Masih tak ada jawaban, "Ti..."

"Aku keluar,"

Sakura membuka pintu dengan cepat. Sosok Ino yang bersandar di meja westafel dengan tangan bersedekap langsung menyergapnya.

"A-ayo ke kelas." ucapnya gugup.

Ino mengangkat sebelah lengannya tegak lurus dengan wajahnya. Memberi kode agar Sakura melihat jarum jam di tangannya dengan lebih teliti.

"Jam kedua sudah berakhir," ucapnya sambil menurunkan lengan kembali bersedekap. "Kau terlihat sangat bodoh, kau tahu."

"Y-ya?"

"Kau di depan Sasuke," ketus Ino sambil menyambar tas tangannya lalu bergegas pergi, meningalkan Sakura yang masih berdiri bingung di tempatnya, "Kau tidak berniat menjadi patung di toilet menjijikkan ini kan?"

"Eh?"

* * *

"Ino," Sakura berjalan mengekori Ino menuju apartemen miliknya. Sepanjang jalan dari kampus Ino tak mengucapkan sepatahkatapun. Wajahnya terlihat tenang. Meski tentu saja itu sudah cukup mengerikan. Ino yang ia kenal adalah Ino yang ceria dalam segala situasi. dan Ino yang bersamanya saat ini adalah Ino yang sama dengan yang ditemuinya di vegas.

"Kau harus mengatakan sesuatu agar aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan." ketus Sakura kesal. Kesabarannya tidak tersisa banyak.

"Aku lapar."

Klik.

pintu apartemen terbuka. Sakura sedikit terperanjat dengan itu. bukan hanya jawaban Ino atas permintaannya yang terlampau sederhana, tapi juga tentang pintu yang kini terbuka. Memberi akses pada keduanya.

"Darimana kau tahu kodenya?" tanya Sakura sambil menunjuk pintunya tak mengerti.

Ino membuang tubuhnya begitu saja ke sofa. Sofa yang sama dengan yang biasa Sasuke gunakan.

"Kau memberitahuku."

"Benarkah? Aku tidak ingat." gumam Sakura dengan wajah bingungnya. Ia mengganti password pintu setelah insiden penerobosan Sasuke pertama kali.

"Apa ada yang bisa di makan? Aku menunggumu hampir dua jam di pintu toilet, kau harus merasa bersalah untuk itu,"

Sakura memonyongkan bibirnya mendengar ucapan asal Ino. Tapi setelahnya ia beranjak ke dapur dan membuka lemari pendingin. Matanya langsung tertuju pada butiran jeruk segar kiriman Otou-san kemarin.

"Jadi, kau dan Sasuke...?"

Ino menoleh padanya yang tengah memeras jeruk. Memberinya tatapan penuh selidik.

"Apa?"

"Kau jatuh cinta padanya."

"Dia bukan tipeku."

"Itu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, Sakura."

Sakura menunduk sejenak, mengaduk jusnya dengan pikiran melayang-layang.

"Aku tidak tahu." gumamnya tanpa meninggalkan jus yang mulai membentuk pusaran. Ini terlalu cepat. Ia bahkan merasa, ia hanya sekadar kagum pada Sasuke. Ayolah, tidak ada satu perempuan normalpun yang tidak tertarik padanya. Sasuke adalah tipe orang yang tahu diri -tahu kalau dia sialan tampan, sesuatu yang segera Sakura sadari. Dan meski ia mencibir untuk itu, pesona Uchiha tetaplah menyilaukan.

"Kita sudah pernah membicarakannya, Sakura," Ino berucap sepelan mungkin, berusaha menahan ledakan yang ia rasakan. "Kau tidak boleh jatuh cinta padanya. Dia tidak..."

"Kenapa semua orang harus mencampuri urusanku?"

"Ya?"

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, menantang tatapan tajam Ino yang terlihat mengerikan dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Kalian," gumamnya, pelan namun penuh tekanan, "Kalian semua berbicara seolah Sasuke adalah bajingan. Aku bahkan ragu, apakah kalian...," Sakura menghentikan kalimatnya, tenggorokannya terasa mencekat. Dicengkramnya sisi meja dengan kuat hingga buku tangganya memutih, "...Layak disebut teman."

Ino hanya menggerakkan wajahnya pelan mendengar kalimat yang susah payah ia ucapkan. Reaksi ini bahkan terasa sangat menyebalkan bagi Sakura. Padahal ia berharap Ino akan berteriak dramatis atau mengangkat alisnya semakin tinggi agar ia tahu apa yang ia katakan salah. Ia juga siap jika Ino melemparinya dengan bantal sofa atau vas bunga kecil di atas meja, apapun asal bukan wajah yang kini dilihatnya.

Ino tertawa kecil sebelum akhirnya menyambar tas tangannya, lalu berdiri dengan angkuh. Hak lancipnya terdengar tegas mengetuk lantai apartemen. Meninggalkannya tetap dalam kebisuan.

* * *

Mata mereka bertemu. Ino dan perempuan berambut pendek itu. Ino baru akan mengumpatinya saat Sasuke muncul dari dapur dengan rambut basah bertetesan penuh gairah. refleks gadis pirang itu kembali memandang perempuan cantik di depannya, kali ini sedikit lebih jeli. Dua kancing perempuan itu terbuka.

Perempuan itu sedikit membuang pandang saat Ino memelototinya. Meski tentu saja Ino tahu, dia pasti bukan orang biasa. Kalau dia bukan seorang yang terlatih, bisa dipastikan akan lari tebirit-birit saat melihat betapa mengerikannya wajah Ino sekarang.

"Kau berselingkuh lagi, sayang?" gumam Ino dengan suara bergetar, ekspresi wajahnya sudah berubah sendu dengan airmata menggantung, "Padahal, a-aku sedang mengandung anakmu."

Sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat mendengar itu, sandiwara macam apa ini?

Perempuan itu memandang tajam Sasuke, seolah meminta penjelasan dari prodigy Uchiha itu. Sasuke hanya mengedikkan bahu tak mengerti. Memangnya dia pernah menikah dengan Ino?

"Oh, anakku yang malang."

Ino meremas perutnya dengan tetesan airmata di pipi. Membuat seolah rasa sakit benar-benar dimilikinya.

"Ino."

"Kau bilang Terumi adalah yang terakhir, Sasuke," sambar Ino cepat. Pandangannya beralih ke perempuan yang mulai terlihat bingung dengan situasi yang menjebaknya, "Tapi kau membawa perempuan lain, bahkan di hari ulang tahunku."

"M-maaf Uchiha san," perempuan itu melangkah mendekati sofa, mengambil tasnya dengan cepat lalu mendekati Ino. "Dia bilang dia masih single, lagipula, kami memang hanya teman."

"Huh. laki-laki memang selalu mengatakan itu."

Sasuke memijit dahinya pelan. Ini bahkan lebih menggelikan dari tarian aneh yang selalu dilakukan Naruto bersama apel dan nanasnya.

Sasuke sempat melihat Ino tertawa miring saat Mikasa, komandan elit angkatan darat itu menutup pintu apartemennya dengan kesal.

"Murahan sekali."

"Dia bukan selingkuhanku, kalau itu yang kau pikirkan," gumam Sasuke sambil duduk di sofa, "Lagipula, sejak kapan ide mengandung ada di kepalamu? itu menjijikkan."

Ino mengedikkan bahu lalu duduk di sofa panjang di samping Sasuke.

"Aku mau menginap."

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada, hanya mau saja."

"Terserah," ucap Sasuke sambil membuka majalah di tangannya, "Kau bertemu Sai?"

Ino menoleh mendengar itu, jeda sejenak sebelum ia menyandarkan bahunya di sofa, "Belum kurencanakan."

"Itu bagus."

"Aku bertemu Sakura."

Sasuke menghentikan gerakan tangannya membalik majalah saat Ino menyebut nama Sakura. Ia menoleh dengan alis tertaut.

"Kau tidak menghasutnya kan?"

Ino tertawa kecil mendengar itu. Sasuke adalah seseorang yang tidak pernah peduli pendapat orang lain, mendapati laki-laki itu mencurigainya rasanya sangat menggelikan.

"Apa?"

Ino mengedikkan bahu dengan senyum tertahan. Ia baru akan melangkah pergi saat kaki Sasuke terulur untuk menghalanginya.

"Apa-apaan ini?" ketus Ino sebal, dia butuh merilekskan badan sekarang, dan Sasuke membuat mimpi tidur siangnya terancam gagal.

"Beritahu aku apa yang kalian bicarakan." ucap Sasuke dengan wajah dingin.

"Itu adalah rahasia para gadis, Sasuke," Ino mengibaskan rambut ekor kudanya jumawa, "Dan kau tidak berhak tahu seujung kukupun." Ia menunjuk Sasuke dua kali lalu melompati kaki Sasuke dan melenggang menuju kamar. Meninggalkan Sasuke dalam kekesalan.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke menatap Sakura sesaat sebelum melangkah masuk. Menabrak sisi pundak Sakura dengan sengaja. Membuat gadis itu sedikit memonyongkan bibir untuk protes.

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada."

Sakura duduk di sisi lain sofa yang selalu jadi area kekuasaannya.

"Aku tahu kau tidak akan datang jika tidak berharap apa-apa."

Sasuke menoleh, wajah menantang Sakura terlihat sangat menarik di matanya.

Sedikit telat, Sasuke mengedikkan bahu lalu berbaring seperti biasa.

"Kau ke gereja?"

Sakura menoleh mendengar suara tertahan Sasuke. Besok hari minggu, ia bahkan hampir lupa kalau Sasuke tak menyebutnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku ingin membuat pengakuan dosa."

"Yang benar saja."

Sasuke mendongak mendengar decakan Sakura. Gadis itu tengah mencibir padanya. Ia tahu itu, meski kini Sakura sibuk mengutak atik ponselnya.

"Kau tidak percaya?"

"Aku tidak bilang begitu," gumam Sakura santai. Tak ingin larut dalam percakapan berat, "Aku akan membangunkanmu kalau begitu."

Sakura bangkit dari duduknya, perlahan melangkah menuju kamar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah cemberut. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana bisa, tapi saat ia menyadari, nafas Sasuke sudah membelai hangat tengkuknya. Laki-laki itu bahkan kelewat rapat -meski terjaga- di belakangnya.

"Tidur." balas Sasuke sambil mendorong pintu karena Sakura terlihat enggan melakukannya.

Wajah kesal Sakura semakin terlihat saat dengan santainya Sasuke berbaring di sisi yang sama dengan tempatnya tempo hari.

"Aku tidak mau tidur denganmu, Sasukeeee..." Sakura berteriak dari dalam kamar mandi untuk menyuarakan protesnya. Berharap Sasuke tersentuh dan membatalkan niat konyolnya tidur di sana.

"Sasuke?"

Tak ada suara.

"Sasukeee..."

Sunyi.

Sakura mengerutkan dahi. Mungkinkah sasuke tertidur begitu cepat? Ini tidak bagus untuknya, Sasuke yang terbangun saja sudah sangat mengerikan, ia tidak bisa memikirkan yang lebih buruk lagi saat laki-laki itu dalam mode tidak sadarnya.

Kepala Sakura menyembul keluar setelah beberapa saat menyelesaikan ritual jelang tidurnya. Ruang kamarnya sudah berubah gelap. Hanya bias cahaya luar yang membuatnya sedikit terbantu menghindari perabotan dan tumbukan buku yang berserakan. Sasuke yang berbaring telentang dengan sebelah tangan menutup mata langsung mengganggu penglihatannya.

"Benar-benar tidak sopan." gerutunya sembari melangkah kesal menuju ranjang. Ia segera membanting tubuhnya sekeras mungkin agar Sasuke terganggu dan menyingkir dari tempatnya. Tapi yang di dapatnya hanya kesunyian.

Jam bandul di ruang depan berbunyi dua kali saat hitungan domba Sakura hampir mencapai seribu. Mengacaukan ingatannya tentang deretan angka ang seharusnya bisa membuatnya tertidur. Ia mengumpat pelan sembari mengusak rambut frustasi saat rasa kantuk tak juga mengunjunginya. Ia kembali berguling untuk menunjukkan kegelisahannya.

"Ada apa?"

Jantungnya nyaris copot mendengar suara asing dari sebelah tempatnya berbaring. Ia menoleh dengan tatapan jengkel pada pemilik suara. Bukankah seharusnya tuan muda sialan tampan itu sudah tahu apa masalahnya sekarang? Memangnya gadis mana yang bisa tidur saat ada laki-laki dewasa seksi bisa memperkosamu kapan saja.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur." gumamnya saat Sasuke terus menatapnya, menuntut jawaban. Keberaniannya tiba-tiba menciut dan lari entah kemana saat tatapan itu tak kunjung berakhir.

Sasuke masih menatapnya untuk sesaat lalu menjulurkan lengan kirinya, menelusup ke bawah leher Sakura. Perlahan sebelah lengannya menarik pundak gadis merah muda itu dan menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam pelukan. Semua terjadi begitu saja, begitu alami seolah mereka biasa melakukannya.

Sakura yang masih belum sepenuhnya sadar apa yang terjadi hanya menahan nafas. Membuat jarak tubuh mereka dengan kedua lengan yang ia taruh di dada Sasuke.

"Ssa-suke."

"Tidurlah," gumam Sasuke dengan mata terpejam, Tangannya melingkar erat di pundak Sakura. "Kau harus terlihat bersemangat saat menghadap Tuhan."

Kalau saja mereka tidak dalam posisi riskan begini, rasanya Sakura ingin tertawa mendengar lelucon garing Sasuke. Tapi ini, keadaan ini sangat jauh dari apa yang sempat di bayangkannya. Ia mulai sesak nafas karena debaran jantungnya yang sedikit berlebihan. Lagipula, bukankah apa yang mereka lakukan ini tampak manis dan cute seperti di drama-drama? Ia bahkan membayangkan tengah melakukan adegan seperti dalam drama favoritnya hingga realita segera menghantamnya. Lagipula, ia sudah mempelajarinya, bahwa hormon, bisa bekerja lebih mengerikan dari yang ia pikirkan

"Sasuke, lepaskan." gumam Sakura dengan sedikit gerakan untuk melepaskan diri. Meski nyatanya pelukan Sasuke semakin mengerat.

"Tidak bisakah kau cukup diam dan tidur?"

Sakura menghentikan geliatannya mendengar itu.

"Aku lelah, Sakura. Diamlah dan kau akan selamat sampai besok pagi."

Sakura mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena tersentuh oleh perlakuan manis Uchiha Sasuke. Ia lupa, Sasuke, sampai kapanpun akan tetap menjadi Sasuke.

"Dasar bajingan tengik." umpat Sakura dalam hati.

* * *

Sakura menggerakkan kepalanya pelan, menyamankan posisi pada objek hangat yang mengelilinginya. Ia seperti bermimpi, tidur nyaman di bawah pohon dengan Bunga yang berguguran. Ini seperti aroma awal musim semi yang menyenangkan. Tunggu, bukankah awal musim semi harusnya sedikit terasa dingin? Lalu kenapa ia bahkan tidak merasakan terpaan angin di sekujur tubuhnya?

Sekali lagi kepalanya bergerak-gerak, mengendus aroma lembut yang menggelitik penciumannya. Arom yang sangat khas. Ah, ia yakin sekarang, ini bukan aroma musim semi. Tapi sesuatu yang lebih kuat dari itu.

Perlahan kumparan hangat mengelus punggungnya lembut. Menyalurkan semakin banyak kehangatan di tubuhnya. Memberinya ketenangan juga rasa aman. Terakhir kali ia merasakan usapan di punggung adalah saat di sekolah dasar. Itu karena Tousan tidak ingin ia tumbuh dan bergntung padanya.

"Hm..."

Sakura bergumam pelan saat sentuhan di punggungnya membawa kembali kenangan masa kecilnya. Sentuhan itu semakin kemana-mana, melebar ke seluruh area punggung. Membuatnya tiba-tiba merasa aneh.

Tunggu, bukankah semalam...

"Yakk! Sasuke!"

Sakura refleks mendorong Sasuke yang masih tidur melingkari tubuhnya. Sesuatu yang sepertinya sudah diantisipasi oleh Uchiha muda, karena meski Sakura cukup keras mendorongnya, posisi mereka tak banyak berubah. Satu-satunya yang Sasuke lakukankan hanyalah memalingkan wajah agar tak jadi sasaran amuk tangan Sakura.

"Kau benar-benar tidak sopan, lepaskan aku, Teriak SaKura sebal. Tangannya masih terus memukul Sasuke hingga laki laki itu meraih dan menenangkannya di antara mereka. "Lepaskan aku atau kubunuh kau."

"Kau terlihat lucu saat bangun tidur," goda Sasuke dengan wajah tenangnya, "Sangat menarik."

"Apa maksudmu?" Sakura menghentikan aksinya dan membeku di tempat. Ia yakin lututnya menyenggol sesuatu tadi.

"Sial," maki Sakura sambil kembali meronta semakin keras. "Lepaskan aku."

"Kau membuatnya semakin buruk Sakura," bisik Sasuke sambil memegang kedua tangan Sakura yang terus berusaha memukulnya. "Kalau kau terus bergerak, dia akan semakin meminta untuk...,"

Sakura membeku mendengar betapa seduktifnya Sasuke membisikkan itu. Dilihatnya laki-laki itu tersenyum miring sebelum akhirnya melepaskan tangannya dan mengubah posisi. Ia menaruh kepalan tangannya di atas dahi, seolah tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

"Sepertinya aku benar-benar menginginkanmu."

Sakura sontak melotot, "Jangan main-main Sasuke."

Sasuke masih pada posisinya, Membuat Sakura semakin dilanda kepanikan. Ia adalah calon dokter, ia tahu pasti. Ereksi di pagi hari adalah hal yang wajar bagi laki-laki. Hanya saja, keberadaan dirinya -yang dilingkari kaki Sasuke- membuat semuanya terasa sedikit buruk. Pagi hari adalah saat yang sangat tepat untuk hormon menjalankan aksinya. Akan sangat konyol kalau kemudian mereka harus sama-sama lupa diri. Ia masih normal tentu saja, dan bercinta dengan seorang Uchiha Sasuke terdengar sangat menjanjikan sekarang.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan."

Sakura mendongak kaget, tidak menyadari bahwa Sasuke memperhatikannya sejak tadi.

"K-kau perlu ke kamar mandi, kurasa."

Sasuke menatapnya penuh arti setelah mendengar kalimat terbatanya.

"Apa kau tidak penasaran, Sakura?"

Sakura melotot mendengar itu, tahu apa yang Sasuke maksud. "A-apa?"

"Pasti menyenangkan."

"Jangan berbicara sesuatu yang membingungkan," gerutu Sakura sambil memundurkan tubuhnya agar kembali berjarak dengan Sasuke, "Aku harus ke kamar mandi. Lepaskan,"

Sasuke menatapnya penuh arti setelah ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Pletakk!

"Kendalian imajinasimu. Dasar Sasuke baka."

"Aoughhh."

Sasuke refleks melepas pelukannya saat Sakura menjitak dahinya dengan sangat keras. Sasuke bahkan yakin, Sakura mengunakan batu untuk itu. Ia mengusap bekas jitakan itu dengan wajah kesal.

"Itu belum seberapa," ucap Sakura dengan senyum penuh kemenangan. Ia sudah berhasil melompat dari ranjang dan berdiri jumawa di sisinya. "Lain kali kupastikan untuk menyimpan cyproterone sebagai senjata. Kau tahu, kadang dokter lebih mengerikan daripada penjagal berbulu dada."

Sasuke tersenyum sinis mendengar ocehan Sakura. Melihat gerak-geriknya dengan kekaguman penuh. Semua yang dilakukan Sakura terlihat menarik di matanya.

"Bersiaplah, kita tidak boleh terlambat sampai di gereja." teriak Sakura dari dalam kamar mandi. Membuat kesadarannya, sekali lagi tergelitik senang. Ia tidak pernah merasa sedekat ini dengan seorang perempuan. Ia dekat dengan Ino, tentu saja. Tapi itu karena seumur hidup mereka memang selalu bersama-sama. Dan sakura terasa berbeda.

"Jangan coba-coba memejamkan matamu lagi, Sasuke," teriakan Sakura kembali terdengar. Membuat sang pemiik mata hanya memutarnya jengah. "Atau kusiram kau."

"Cerewet sekali."

* * *

TBC

Muncul kembali setelah ratusan tahun menghilang. Maafkan saya teman-teman. TT

Chapter ini masih tidak mengandung apa-apa. hehehe saya hanya ingin membangun ikatan yang kuat antara Sasuke-Sakura sebelum konflik batin dimulai.

terimakasih yang sudah menunggu, kedepan saya akan berusaha lebih keras untuk membuat Lotto lebih baik.

salam sayang - Beb


	10. Chapter 10

"Tetapi kalau kita mengakui dosa-dosa kepada Allah, ia akan menepati janjiNya dan melakukan apa yang adil. Ia akan mengampuni dosa-dosa kita dan membersihkan kita dari segala perbuatan kita yang salah."

Suara merdu Sakura kembali terdengar setelah mereka melewati lampu merah di distrik Yamela. Meski diwarnai drama susah bangun dan pakaian ganti yang Sasuke lupa bawa, akhirnya ia memenuhi niatnya untuk ke Gereja. Meski tentu saja, Sasuke tidak benar-benar serius dengan itu.

"Kalimat yang bagus, aku tidak tahu kau suka sastra."

"Itu firman Tuhan bodoh," gerutu Sakura dengan lirikan mematikannya. Bagaimana mungkin seseorang tidak bisa membedakan mana firman Tuhan dan mana kalimat biasa? Menyebalkan sekali. "Sebenarnya berapa tahun kau tidak ke Gereja? Kau terlihat seperti anak domba yang tersesat."

"Aku bukan Kristiani, kenapa aku harus ke gereja?"

"Oh," Sakura menggaruk kepalanya pelan, bingung harus bereaksi bagaimana. "J-jadi, selama ini bagaimana kau berkomunikasi dengan penciptamu? Ah, tunggu dulu? Apa kau Budha? Aku dengar banyak penganut Budha di distrik Uchiha."

"Aku tidak beragama."

"Atheis?" pekiknya Kaget, membuat Sasuke sedikit menjauhkan kepalanya karena suara Sakura yang terlewat tajam. Ia melirik kesal sebelum akhirnya kembali fokus ke jalanan.

"Aku percaya Tuhan ada, tapi aku ragu semua ritual keagamaan bisa mengantarku padaNya. Sesimple itu."

Sakura mengangguk-anggukkan kepala pelan. Ia pernah mendengar tentang hal seperti itu, dulu. Ia hanya sedikit tak menyangka bertemu dengan salah satunya.

"L-lalu, apa yang terjadi saat kau merasa kesulitan?" gumam Sakura pelan. Berusaha senyaman mungkin tidak membuat pembicaraan mereka menjadi terlalu berat, "Maksudku, aku biasa menangis di gereja saat menghadapi situasi sulit. Bagaimana denganmu?"

Sasuke diam sejenak, pandangannya menerawang ke depan. Tiba-tiba saja, bayangan rasa sakit yang dialaminya muncul berentetan.

"Aku berkomunikasi dengan diriku." gumamnya tanpa menoleh. Jawaban itu, ia sendiri bahkan tak yakin apakah memang seperti itu.

"Seperti apa?"

"Kau pernah dengar," Sasuke menoleh sejenak, meninggakan tatapan penuh misteri di manik emerald Sakura sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap lurus jalanan di depannya, "Siapa mengenal dirinya, dia mengenal Tuhannya."

* * *

"Naruto, kau dimana?"

Ino dengan langkah panjang memasuki apartemen mewah di selatan kota atas. Itu adalah jenis apartemen yang tidak akan bisa dimiliki, bahkan oleh 90 persen penduduk Konoha.

"Aku sudah dekat," gumamnya saat keluar lift di lantai dua belas. "Hati-hati Naruto, jangan khawatir, biar aku yang menyiramnya dengan cuka kalau masih sibuk dengan mimpinya. Oke. Sampai bertemu."

Ino menutup telfonnya tepat di depan sebuah pintu besar dengan motif sulur lembut di permukaannya. Ia menempelkan sebelah ibu jarinya dan mendekatkan wajah ke arah sensor mata begitu sidik jarinya terkonfirmasi. Ini adalah standar keamanan ala Shikamaru yang menurutnya sangat berlebihan -meski tentu saja dibutuhkan.

"Oh, kau sudah datang?"

Selenting suara menegurnya dari meja presentasi saat bunyi klik di belakang terdengar nyaring.

"Kukira kau belum bangun," gumamnya sambil melangkah pelan menuju tempat Shikamaru berdiri. Di depannya hologram MGM Grand terlihat berputar sesuai instruksinya. "Apa ini?"

"Utakata menelfonku."gumam Shikamaru di sela kesibukannya.

"Aku tahu, dia juga mengirimkan email kepadaku."

"Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Kita pergi."

"Kau tahu siapa yang akan kita hadapi, Ino."

"Kau takut?"

Shikamaru menghela nafas mendengar nada tak suka Ino. Perempuan memang selalu sensitif dengan egonya. Itulah kenapa ia malas berhadapan dengan mereka, bahkan meski itu ibunya.

" _Head to Head_ dengan mereka, rasanya seperti menyerahkan kepala ke tim penjagal," Shikamaru bangkit dari duduknya. Mengambil sekaleng softdrink dan segelas jus melon yang sudah disiapkannya tadi, "Meski yah, itu sedikit menyenangkan." ucapnya sambil menyerahkan gelas jus kepada Ino.

Ino menyeruput jusnya pelan sebelum kembali memperhatikan hologram MGM, ia menyantuh pad yang mengatur penampakan hologram lalu memilih room yang ingin dilihatnya.

"Oh, mereka sudah menyempurnakan pengamanannya."

"Sepuluh kali lebih kuat. Aku belum bisa meretas semuanya," Shikamaru duduk di kursi dengan posisi malas, "Merepotkan sekali."

"Apa mereka menyimpan database Sakura?"

"Aku belum tahu, kurasa, semua orang dicurigai setelah insiden itu. Bahkan Utakata."

"Tapi paman tak ada di sana saat kejadian."

"Saksi mata mengatakan tentang gadis Asia, jadi, yah, kau tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya."

Ino mengangguk mahfum. Dunia perjudian kelas atas, sebenarnya jauh lebih rumit dan penuh kepentingan dari yang dibayangkan. Kau bahkan tidak akan tahu, apa saja yang sanggup orang lakukan saat berada di dalamnya.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin melarangmu,"

Shikamaru memutar kaleng softdrink di tangannya pelan, "Tapi aku tahu itu akan gagal, jadi..."

Shikamaru menggantung kalimatnya selagi Ino melihat laki-laki itu dengan tatapan bersalah. Ia tahu, diantara mereka, dialah yang selalu menjadi sumber kekhawatiran.

"Kalau kita berhasil, tidak ada lagi yang perlu kau khawatirkan," gumam Ino dengan tatapan menembus jendela, menerka-nerka, takdir gila apa lagi yang akan mereka lalui. "Kita lakukan saja sebaik mungkin."

Ruang sunyi setelah Ino menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Shikamaru yang tengah duduk di sofa masih memandang hampa soft drink di tangannya. Saat pertama ia memasuki lingkungan mereka, ia tahu Sasuke, Sakura, maupun Naruto telah membuat kegilaannya menjadi terasa normal. Ia bersyukur untuk itu. Tapi sisi lain dirinya selalu meyakini, hidup seperti ini, hanya akan menambah kelelahan sebelum kematiannya. Ia ingin hidup tenang dan menyenangkan seperti arakan awan yang pernah dilihatnya bersama Naruto saat di akademi.

"Ada apa ini?" suara cempreng Naruto mengalihkan lamunan keduanya. "Kalian bertengkar? auranya buruk sekali."

Ino memutar bola matanya mendengar kalimat asal Naruto. "Kami bukan pasangan, memangnya apa yang harus diributkan." gerutunya yang langsung disambut tawa garing Naruto.

"Yaah, mana aku tahu."

"Kau sudah mendengarnya?"

"Um," Naruto menarik kursi lalu duduk di depan hologram dengan posisi terbalik. "Paman akan menjamin keberadaan kita sampai di gerbang."

"Itu sudah cukup." gumam Ino. Pandangannya lurus ke arah monitor di atas nakas. komputer tengah menunjukkan titik-titik rawan di seluruh area kasino, juga dimana saja kamera pengawas akan menguntit mereka.

"Aku akan berangkat lebih dulu," Shikamaru menautkan kedua tangan di depan wajahnya. "Kalian menyusul setelah semua kupastikan aman."

"Tidak bisa," protes Ino cepat. Wajah cemberutnya terlihat mematikan, "Kita melakukannya bersama-sama. Diantara kita, tidak ada umpan, tidak ada prajurit ataupun bos. Kita berdiri di atas kaki yang sama."

"Tapi untuk situasi sulit, kita tidak akan saling melibatkan," celetuk Naruto sambil nyengir bersama jempol kanannya.

Shikamaru memijit pelipisnya mendengar itu.

"Oh, bagaimana dengan Sasuke?"

Naruto tiba-tiba sadar kalau ada yan kurang diantara mereka. Ino menoleh pada Shikamaru sebelum akhirnya menghembuskan nafas pelan.

"Kita tidak akan melibatkannya."

Shikamaru membenarkan gumaman Ino dengan anggukan. Meski Sasuke salah satu yang paling berpotensi diantara mereka, keberadaannya sekarang mungkin akan menganggu. Sasuke sedikit aneh akhir-akhir ini.

"Sampai turnamen berhasil, kita akan berlibur ke Bali." gumamnya dengan senyum miring yang aneh.

"Ide bagus," ucap Ino dengan tawa sumringah, "Itu terdengar sangat tidak tahu diri. Sasuke pasti mengerti."

Ketiganya tertawa sejenak mendengar celetukan Ino.

"Tapi, Sasuke dimana ya? Aku tidak bisa menghubungi ponselnya." gerutu Naruto sambil berjalan santai ke arah kulkas kecil di bawah nakas.

"Gereja."

"Eh?"

"Pagi ini mereka ke Gereja, aku tidak tahu apa tujuannya. Mungkin dia memang butuh sedikit liburan." Ino mengedikkan bahu sambil menaruh gelas Jus yang sedari tadi di pegangnya.

"Kau memata-matainya?" Naruto menjulurkan telunjuknya ke arah Ino dengan mata menyipit. "Kalau Sasuke tahu dia pasti marah."

"Apa kau mau kubunuh karena mempermasalahkan itu Naruto?"

"Heh? tega sekali."

"Kita berangkat tiga puluh menit lagi," Shikamaru yang tadi menyingkir dari mereka kembali bergabung. Ponselnya tergenggam erat di tangan kiri. Sepertinya ia baru saja menghubungi seseorang. "Ino siapkan semua yang dibutuhkan. Hari ini kita tidak jadi siapapun."

"Oke."

* * *

Sasuke menatap hampa salib besar di tengah gereja. Pikirannya berecamuk, entah oleh apa. Hari ini, untuk pertama kalinya ia mengikuti seluruh rangkaian misa dengan tuntas. Ia bahkan ingin membenturkan kepala ke salah satu sandaran kursi untuk membangunkannya dari omong kosong tak masuk akal yang tengah dijalaninya. Ibunya pasti pingsan kalau sampai tahu ia berada di Gereja, dengan khusyuk memandangi Bunda Maria.

"Jadi, anakku. Dosa apa yang ingin kau tebus?"

Sayup-sayup, suara teduh itu terputar kembali di pikirannya. Menggelitik seluruh syaraf ketuhanan yang ia miliki. Ia sadar, apapun yang dilakukannya di ruang perkamen adalah sebuah kesalahan. Tapi ia benar-benar merasa perlu berada di situ.

"Aku tidak mempercayai-Nya."

"Ya?"

"Aku tidak percaya kalau Dia ada kecuali aku bertemu dengannya. Apakah yang seperti itu, juga dihitung dosa?"

Pastur tampak diam sejenak sebelum berdehem pelan.

"Siapa namamu, anakku?"

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke."

"Sasuke, ketahuilah. Cinta kasih dan kedamaian yang ada pada dirimu adalah bukti keberadaanNya."

"Tapi aku tidak pernah merasakan itu." sahut Sasuke cepat. Kesabarannya tiba-tiba menguap begitu saja. Ia bahkan lupa kalau keberadaannya di ruang perkamen hanyalah keisengan belaka.

"Bertaubatlah untuk kepura-puraan yang kau bangun, Sasuke. Buatah do'a pertaubatan, dan lakukan dengan sungguh-sungguh. Hilangkan fikiran negatif yang merusak hati baikmu. Semoga Bapa dan Roh kudus mengampuni semua dosa-dosamu."

"Sasuke,"

Sasuke menoleh mendengar suara Sakura dari arah samping mimbar.

"Kau sudah selesai?"

"Hn."

Sasuke berdiri, melangkah pelan menuju Sakura yang juga tengah berjalan mendekatinya. Entah kenapa Sakura terlihat tersenyum senang. Keduanya beriringan menuju pintu keluar.

"Di seberang jalan ada penjual es krim, kau ambil mobil dan aku akan membeli untuk perjalanan kita."

"Oh?" Sasuke tersentak sejenak, tapi kemudian mengangguk kecil, "Baiklah."

Sakura berlari kecil menuju seberang jalan tempat kedai es krim berada. Sasuke terus memandanginya hingga ia mengingat sesuatu. Dirogohnya saku jas pelan dan menarik benda tipis dari sana.

Ponselnya langsung bergetar begitu tombol aktif ia tekan. Nama Itachi muncul bersamaan dengan beberapa pesan dan email di baliknya.

"Hallo."

"Dimana kau?"

Sasuke menautkan alis mendengar nada bicara Itachi yang terdengar tegang dan buru-buru.

"Sasuke."

"Gereja."

"Gereja?" suara Itachi merendah penuh amarah, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?"

Sasuke menautkan alis mendengar nada curiga Itachi. Memangnya apa lagi yang dilakukan seseorang di rumah Tuhan selain beribadah? Seolah ia akan bermain judi di sana saja. "Itu bukan urusanmu."

"Dasar pecundang. Kau masih belum berubah rupanya."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Jantung Sasuke berdegup kencang mendengar cibiran Itachi. Perasaan sesak tiba-tiba menyergapnya. "Itachi."

"Mereka menuju Vegas," Suara Itachi terdengar berat, Sasuke tahu, Itachi pasti sudah sangat depresi menghubunginya sejak tadi, "Untuk bertemu Akatsuki."

Mata Sasuke melotot mendengar nama Akatsuki di sebut. Kenapa tidak ada satu orangpun Yang memberitahunya tentang ini? "Bagaimana dengan Ino? jam berapa mereka pergi?"

"Dia yang paling bersemangat, tentu saja," gumam Itachi dengan tawa kelamnya, "Jam delapan tadi pagi."

"Ba..."

"Sasuke,"

Sasuke membatalkan niatnya menutup telfon, "Ino, dia mungkin akan bertemu dengannya. Jangan sampai itu terjadi."

"Hn. Aku tahu."

"Dia tanggungjawabmu."

Sasuke tercenung memandangi ponsel yang membisu.

 _Dimana aku pernah mendengar kalimat itu?_

* * *

Sakura masih duduk di bawah pohon besar di samping Gereja. Es krim yang ia beli tergeletak begitu saja. Tetesannya mengalir jatuh dari sela bangku yang ia duduki. Bayangan Sasuke meninggalkannya, bahkan tanpa sepatah katapun terasa membekap. Kenapa ia begitu marah? kecewa? dan terus ingin menangis. Ia bahkan tidak dalam hubungan yang layak untuk diharapkan dengan laki-laki itu.

"Dasar Sasuke brengsek," makinya kesal. Dihentakkan kakinya karena tak mampu menguasai diri. "Setidaknya katakan sesuatu. Sial. Dia bahkan melewatiku begitu saja."

Ia melihatnya, Sasuke menerima telfon dari seseorang. Ia tahu itu pasti penting karena Sasuke tampak mengusak wajahnya kesal. Ia juga mengerti kalau Sasuke bukanlah mahasiswa kurang kesibukan sepertinya. Ia tahu semuanya. Bahwa bersama Sasuke hanyalah fatamorgana yang menyedihkan. Tapi setidaknya, tidak bisakah Sasuke membiarkannya merasakan kebahagiaan sedikit lagi. Bangun dan ke gereja bersama adalah momen terbaik sepanjang yang diimpikannya.

Fikiran buruk berkelebatan silih berganti. Membuatnya harus menarik nafas panjang beberapa kali. Senyum miring Ino muncul bersama peringatan-peringatan yang pernah gadis itu berikan. Membuatnya semakin bergidik.

"Oh, aku pasti sudah benar-benar gila."

* * *

"Paman," Ino melambaikan tangannya pada sosok tampan dengan kostum kimono kebesarannya. Ia tidak pernah mengerti, kenapa laki-laki itu suka sekali menggunakan pakaian semacam itu bahkan di kota sekelas Vegas. "Aku merindukanmu."

"Aku juga." ucap laki-laki itu dengan senyum lembutnya. Ia menepuk pundak Ino pelan selagi mereka berpelukan.

"Wassup, Mr. John." Naruto mengangkat sebelah tangannya dengan tawa lebar saat berdiri mendekati mereka. Shikamaru tampak berjalan di sampingnya dengan wajah mengantuk.

"Panggil aku Utakata saat di luar arena Naruto," ralatnya sambil membalas tangan Naruto yang terulur, "Bagaimana perjalanannya?"

"Menyenangkan." Naruto mengangkat dua jempolnya penuh semangat. Sesuatu yang langsung mendapat cibiran dari Ino.

"Jam berapa dimulai?"

Utakata menoleh pada Shikamaru lalu melihat jam di tangan kirinya.

"Masih ada sedikit waktu untuk beristirahat. Tak usah terburu-buru."

* * *

"Cantik sekali," Utakata tersenyum melihat Ino yang tengah menyelesaikan riasannya di depan cermin. "Mereka akan mengangkat tangan dan menyerah begitu melihat pesonamu."

Ino berbalik dengan tawa mengembang, "Aku benci mengatakan ini, tapi..., aku memang luar biasa."

Utakata memandang gadis itu sejenak sebelum mengambil sebelah tangannya dan menaruh di antara kedua jemarinya. Nafasnya terdengar berat.

"Apa kau tidak mau berubah pikiran?"

"Paman."

"Masa depanmu jauh lebih baik tanpa hal semacam ini, Ino."

"Aku tahu," Ino memalingkan wajahnya, tak kuasa mendapat tatapan luka dari Utakata. Ia mengenal Utakata untuk waktu yang lama, cukup untuk membuatnya ingin selalu bersandar pada laki-laki religius itu, "Tapi, aku juga tidak ingin terus berlari. Dendamku, ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk mereka membayarnya."

"Kau hanya akan melukai dirimu sendiri," Utakata mengusap punggung tangan Ino penuh kasih, "Dan taruhan yang diberikan terlalu besar. Kau bisa hancur."

"Bukankah aku memang sudah hancur?"

"Ino," kedua alis utakata tertaut cepat, melukis ketidaksukaannya dengan jelas, "Kau lebih tahu dari siapapun betapa berartinya hidupmu. Jangan bersikap egois."

Ino menghela nafas panjang, sebisa mungkin menahan tangis yang siap tertumpah. Ia tahu, ia sudah mengacaukan misi Sasuke sejak awal. Keterlibatannya dalam tim dan kesetiaan mendukung Sasuke sebenarnya tak pernah lepas dari kepentingan pribadinya. Ia belajar dengan tekun bukan untuk menjaga Sasuke, ia menghabiskan banyak waktu di meja latihan juga bukan untuk menjadi pendamping Sasuke seperti yang banyak dituduhkan orang padanya. Sasuke tidak ada dalam daftar kehidupannya. Bahkan sekeras apapun Sasuke berusaha menjaganya, Sasuke tak membuatnya bergeming.

"Ino," suara berat Utakata kembali terdengar, "Berjanjilah, akan pulang tetap dengan wajah yang cantik."

Ino memukul bahu Utakata pelan, sadar bahwa ia sedikit larut dalam kegamangan.

"Kau bisa mengandalkanku, paman," Ino kembali tersenyum sumringah, "Kau mendidikku dengan baik."

Utakata mengangguk puas dengan senyum mengembang.

"Kau siap?"

"Selalu."

* * *

"Menyenangkan sekali bisa bertemu generasi kedua," Kakuzu dengan senyum khasnya menggulirkan pandangan ke seluruh meja. Menatap satu satu pemain yang akan di jamunya,"selamat datang," ia mulai mengocok kartu di tangannya, "Ada yang ingin disampaikan? Kudengar kalian memiliki taruhan yang menggiurkan."

Ino yang duduk di antara Naruto dan Shikamaru mengepalkan tangannya erat. Pandangannya lurus ke arah lelaki tampan dengan beberapa tindikan di wajah. Ekspresinya dingin, nyaris seperti Sasuke. Sesuatu yang takkan membuat Ino gentar. Jantungnya berdegup kencang penuh semangat. Senyum sinis menghiasi wajahnya tatkala sosok di depannya menautkan alis. Kali ini, bukan hanya adrenalinnya yang mulai terpacu, tapi juga dendam yang telah menemukan tuannya.

* * *

TBC

dear readers, kalau ada kalian yang beragama Katholik. tolong segera pm saya jika apa yg sy tulis tidak sesuai dgn apa yg ada dalam agama kalian. sy bukan katholik, dan si bebeb yang saya harapkan bisa jd narasumber primer, nyatanya sangat tidak bisa diharapkan pengetahuan agamanya. tolong bantu saya, koreksi segera jika ada kesalahan. saya tdk mau ada fanwar terkait agama. saya cinta damai.

terimakasih untuk kesetiaan kalian pada LOTTO, kedepan saya akan berusaha lebih baik.

salam sayang- beb


End file.
